Protective Secrets
by bim-bam58
Summary: kyoxtohru, Tohru has a dark past secret, but when Yuki uncovers all she's hidden, the past will come back with revenge. and now the ones she cares about most are in danger and it's u to her to do whatever is necessary to protect them but how far will she go for the one she loves?. oc's and no flames please! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1:Painful blows

**_I do not own fruits baskets._**

_**authors note -**_

_**okay well this is my first ever fanfic story hope you enjoy i probably wasn't good on telling you the description but read you will enjoy i hope its something i thought should have happened because yuki and kyo always saved tohru i thought it was her turn to save them no matter what :p. and love ect... **_

Chapter 1: Painful Blows 

**Normal pov**

It was another normal day in the Sohma residence, sun, forest, a nice summer breeze and...

"YOU STUPID CAT!"

"DON'T INSULT ME RAT!"

"I'll do what I like! ... stupid cat... love the painful come back by the way"

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HURT, my FIST in your little princess FACE!... AGHHHH!"

SMASH... THUD...

"So did a fist to the face hurt Kyo?"

...and yes the cat and the rat...

"Yuki... did you really have to hit Kyo through the door... my poor house, slowly being torn to pieces" Shigure moaned holding back the tears forming deep in his eyes.

"It was either the door or the kitchen – which would you have preferred?" Yuki calmly replying while rubbing the knuckles which collided with the underside of Kyos face (Yuki considered it his best hit so far- not like he's counting or anything).

"No... No the door is fine, wouldn't want Kyos body destroying the kitchen – I wouldn't want to miss one of Tohrus stupendous meals" shigue stated with his hand raised above his head in defeat.

"Where is Tohru anyway?..." Kyo croaked as he slowly un-stuck his face from the floor.

"Oh so it's alive! Why hello Kyo how was your conversation with the ground?" shigure teased.

"It was very rough and he says Yuki should drop in more" Kyo replied with sheer sarcasm and hidden hatred.

"You'll be dropping in on him again soon and when you do you can tell him 'as if thats ever going to happen'" Yuki spat as Kyo slowly rose from the floor and dusted off the loose dirt from his black-t and cargo pants.

"IT'S GO TIME RAT! Round 2!" Kyo raised his fist and ran straight for Yuki.

"Before you two go destroying more of my precious house, if you wouldn't mind! The answer to your question is she was called into work early and she should be finished in around the next..." shigure looked down at his watch slowly estimating, " about 20 minutes, shouldn't one of you go and pick her up, after all there are many strange people out there."

"As if any of them are as strange as you! Pervert dog..." Kyo glared (and if he was a cat at the time hissed)

"Yes well, I'm not talking about me." Shigure replied with a grin.

"I'll go pick up miss Honda, you two just stay here and fix the door- that's aimed at Kyo saying as his thick head was the thing that destroyed the door in the first place!" Yuki sneered slowly walking away from the house, down the dirt path which leads to town through the forest. "I will be back with Miss Honda shortly."

"What?! Why do you get to go?!" Kyo complained with a scowl in his eyes and if you could see the jealously it would be like the sun... get to close you would fry ... or just get hit...

"Awww does lover boy wanna go pick up his lover girl?" Shigure jokingly (secretly serious) pointed out.

Kyos face turned every shade red imaginable, "what! No! I don't ... I mean ... what the hell are you saying dog?!" Kyo shouted with one fist raised high ready to punch and Shigures collar in his other.

"Oh nothing, nothing, never mind," Shigure slyly said waving his hand as a jester of 'no trouble' (as if..) "Oh and Yuki has already gone, just saying..." Shigure pointed out as he pointed to the path where Yuki once was, but is no more.

"Oh, Whatever!" he said in irritation and let go of his grip on Shigure and let him fall with a small bump onto the floor, the stomped his way up the stairs.

"Ow..." Shigure said rubbing his behind, "well might as well get some writing done I'm feeling inspired!" he slowly dragged himself to his office where he would stay until he smelt food (or if there were high school girls).

Kyos pov

"Oh, Whatever!"

_'Why does that damn rat get to do everything, it's not a case of who saw her first...'_

Kyo stomped up the stairs and slammed the door before taking a flying leap onto his bed with his face on the pillow and right arm dangling off the side.

_'I mean it's not like ... I like Tohru... well I like her but... I mean I don't love her or anything... ahhh who am I kidding... of course I like her ... I ... love her.'_

Kyo a deep sigh and his fist tightened and he punched into his pillow in his fustration.

_'For once I'm not going to let that little Mr perfect get what he wants! ... at least not Tohru... anything but her'_

Kyo sprung off his bed in a rage before sprinting up the ladder to the roof. Only when he was on the roof did he pause and breathe. 'Damn rat', he murmured angrily as he threw himself backwards onto the sun baked tiles. He watched each cloud go past and imagined each one to be the mangled remains of a very popular rat,_ 'DAMN YOU YUKI!'_ He rolled over and shut his eyes.

"KYO, I hope you're not destroying my house again? I sense a lot of dangerous vibes coming from the roof!" Shigures annoying voice filtered into Kyo's cat like ears. 'DAMN DOG, IM NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"Whatever you say kyo-kyo!" Shigure teased

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Kyo screamed in response to his new nickname.


	2. Chapter 2:Secrets

CHAPTER 2: secrets

**Yuki's pov**

Yuki headed down the dust track through the forest and thought, not for the first time of Tohru.

'_I've never felt more for Miss Honda than a brotherly love... Well that isn't entirely true...'_

Pointed out a little voice in his head

_'You did feel more for her, well up until 2 months ago when she turned you down...' _a little voice argued

Yuki shook his head firmly,

'_Yes BUT we have been best friends since then and she tells me everything! In fact she wants to tell me something tonight...'_

Mercifully the thought of Tohurs surprise news drove all other thoughts from his head.

Yuki turned off the track and into the city, as he strolled through the tarmac ked streets he was acutely aware of the admiring glances tossed his way. He glanced at two girls giggling under a street lamp lit up by its electric flame... in other words electricity...

All that made him a little side tracked, he never noticed all the admiring glances he got, the only on that mattered to him was Tohrus but now he's noticing.

_'So this is what being admired feels like...' he questioned to himself, he never thought people would especially after what Akito said to him..._

**_Flashback_**

_"You, you're worthless no one would like you, they are all scared of you, no one would ever admire you, never... will you always be hated"_

**_Reality_**

_'Well I guess he was very wrong' _he thought proudly

With all these thoughts he forgot one thing (well 2)

The time and Tohurs new secret,

He looked down at his watch and instantly struck his palm to his forehead.

_'DAMN' _He thought '_I'm late!'_

He legged it the rest of the way.

_'How could I have let this happen?!_' he questioned himself, he had never been late before!

When he finally ran out of breath, he stared up at the big sohMA sign on the top of the sky scraper, he lent back on the bars by the revolving door catching his breath then he finally realised,

_'Wait, where's Miss Honda?... I guess she's not out yet ... Which means .. IM EARLY YESSS_' has he prided himself he swung on fist in the air.

"Oh ...hey Yuki!"

_'Crap'_ he turned to face the person whos voice was behind him,

"Miss Honda what a pleasure to see you again,"

"Oh no no no the pleasure is all mine Yuki." Tohru said bowing her head franticly, she's like a human remnant of a pigeon.

"So where were you just now? And I'm so sorry for being late!" Yuki bowed in apology

(Now his no late streak ended miserably)

"I was just at the store across the street buy some ingredients for dinner, how does beef stew and egg fried rice sound? Sorry if it's a bit plain but they didn't have much in at the moment..." Tohru explained while bowing her head in sorrow.

"No Miss Honda it sounds perfect" Yuki let off a grin that he only did when she was around, she bobbed her head up to return the smile.

They trotted along down the street, illuminated by the lights of the lampposts, they chatted about each others days and what each of them had planned for the weekend ahead, Yuki needed to plant some more vegetables in his garden so he thought:

_'Hmmm I wonder what Miss Honda would like?'_

"Umm.. Miss Honda, I'm looking to plant some more vegetables in the garden and I was thinking what might you like next?"

**Tohrus pov**

"Umm.. Miss Honda, I'm looking to plant some more vegetables in the garden and I was thinking what might you like next?"

_'Oh Yuki's asking me what I would like?! Hmmm let me see... well there are many things i would like to be planted but which to pick? And of course I wouldn't want to be too needy so ill just think of something easy like... '_

"Potatoes"

"Potatoes, Miss Honda?"

_'They were the first thing that came to my mind'_

"Yes potatoes, or will they be too hard to plant?"

"Oh, no they will be fine, potatoes it is then Miss Honda" Yuki let off a grin.

They carried on walking side by side talking about things that came to their minds, Yuki had really opened up to Tohru after the lake house, he knew he could trust her no matter what.

_'well I guess Yuki forgot what I was going to tell him I guess it doesn't really matter now, I'll wait till he remember anyways it's not that important... well it is but no one has to know, I just thought I would let him know.'_

"Oh yes Miss Honda, I do believe you were wanting to tell me something today? Is that true?" Yuki turned to look into Tohrus eyes, it suddenly became difficult for her to say.

"Urmmm yes, well yeah" she stuttered, while Yukis questioning eyes glanced with pressure that felt like all the words had been crushed out of her.

_'Why is it so hard to tell him, i thought it would be easy I guess not... I guess it really is hard to talk about your feelings'_

"Well... uuummmm i sorta-"

"Why if it isn't my A class fighter Tohru?!" Tohrus voice was cut out by the one and only Uotani

_'Oh no, why did she have to call me that! Hopefully Yuki didn't catch onto it'_

Yuki looked slightly confused after the greeting, he went over the name Uotani just called Tohru 'a class fighter'

"Oh why hello Uo" Tohru smiled

"So where are you two heading?!"

"Back home," Yuki replied dully... After all she did just interrupt the secret which was about to be told.

"Oh so u and Kyo in the same house that a definite for disaster, I hope you and Kyo don't fight anymore, I swear I want to just bash your heads together! But Tohru why don't you do that since you're like a -"

"OKAY... Yuki we better get back dinner need to be prepared, it was nice to see you ..."

_'That was close... Too close, she almost gave it away I can't let Yuki or anyone find out, I gave it up and that all that matters'_

"Alright see you guys later... Oh and say hi to orange top for me!" Uotani yelled, while walking down the street, and soon disappearing down a dark ally into the shadows.

**Yuki pov**

"Back home" Yuki replied emotionless still in thought

_'I was still puzzling about the A class fighter name she was just given... Miss Honda is not a fighter, well doesn't seem like it maybe it was just a joke'_

"I hope you and Kyo don't fight anymore, I swear I want to just bash your heads together! But Tohru why don't you do that since you're like a -"

"OKAY... yuki we better get back dinner need to be prepared, it was nice to see you ..."

_'I've never seen Miss Honda act so panicked before, and what is ... on about fighter business, what is Tohru not telling me! She's hiding something ...from me ... but why?!'_

"Alright see you guys later... oh and say hi to orange top for me!" Uotani responded to Tohrus goodbye, then wondered off into the darkness of a nearby ally.

They walked in silence until they hit the dirt track.

"So miss Honda, what was it you wanted to tell me?" yuki said trying to break the awkwardness of the silence but after he said that it just got worse...

"Nothing it doesn't matter..." Tohru replied locked emotion trapped behind her words made yuki want to question further.

_'I wonder what would happen if I asked about the things... Said, I wonder if she would answer if I begged?'_

Yuki widened his eyes ready to pull the puppy dog face .. Well in his case the ratty cute face and slipped the words out slowly making sure she would look at him...

"Uhmm Miss Honda, please may you tell me about the things ... was talking about, excuse me if I'm prying" Yuki asked as sweetly as possible but Tohrus head still hung fixed to the ground where she was walking.

_'Damn'_

"W..hhh..aa...tt, what things?" Tohru replied nervously hoping he wouldn't ask again keeping her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at yukis face because once she did the words would flow out her mouth...

_'Okay one more time ... here goes nothing'_

"Urmm well about the... the fighter things miss Honda,"

"Oh that.. urmmm well I was really hoping you or anyone would never find out, ... and hana were the only ones who knew and my mother of course... it was her who taught me and put me in for lesson since I was little... but I gave up after she died, I never used it other than self defence or if someone really got on my nerves... but otherwise I never used it... I know it doesn't seem like it though and I'm sorry you had to find out..." Tohru confessed head getting lower with each word.

Her head suddenly shot up "please don't think different of me!" she begged eyes wide.

_'Oh my! I never expected that!, our fragile little miss Honda is actually a fighting machine! This makes her so much cooler (She was already cool in my mind but what about Kyos...)! Hahaha maybe we could have a play fight I bet I could win, I have black belt in karate! I bet she's has only done one, it doesn't look like she could manage more, well lets find out!'_

"Oh no Miss Honda! I think it makes you even more amazing than you already are! But ,may I ask without being to rude why she decided to teach you how to fight?"

"Oh why thank you yuki," her goofy smile bigger than ever.

"well ... one night mum was walking me back from school like she normally did, I was only around 5, and she was confronted by other members from a opposite gang, and I got in the way causing me to be severely injured, and while in hospital my mother made a vow to teach me to fight so when the time came I could confront anyone and stand my ground... and that's how I learnt to fight... but that doesn't change who I am..." she let off a pretend smile, "I mean I'm still tohru"

_'I never knew she went through that kind of pain, I'm glad she can protect herself, that still doesn't mean I wont, I will protect her till the end, she doesn't look like she's too much of a fighter, but I'm sure she can dodge and is able to get away, yet she still is rather clumsy, so I'm sure she needs my help.'_

"Oh no Miss Honda you are still the same to me... I'm just sorry you had to go through pain to learn to defend yourself"

"Oh it's okay really I would do anything to save the people I care about no matter what it is even if it means life or death I would protect you, and Shigure and... Kyo,"

"Oh don't worry miss Honda I'm sure you will never need to put yourself in harms way for us after all we can look after ourselves," Yuki reassured sounding positive knowing no one could beat him.

"Yes I know" Tohru and Yuki walked on through the dusty path trying to keep their balance on the moonlit path which was covered in holes (most from Kyo's face from where Yuki or Kagura planted it Tohru was starting to get annoying with the way Kagura beat Kyo up and the fact she kept mentioning marriage...) and small rocks which might not seem like a big deal but will trip Tohru up with ease.

_'I wonder what she can do that weak little body of hers probably can handle much'_

"So miss Honda what is the extent of your fighting?" yuki asked in amusement with the new topic

"Urmmm well..."

**sorry for the cliff hanger but the next part of that sentence fitted nicely with the next chapter "beats" many things happen in that! lets say tohru shows kagura who's boss ;) hope you are enjoying it so far! if you have anything you would like me to add just send me a message and i will try to fit it in with the rest of the story! next chapter out hopefully in the next 3-4 days :D **


	3. Chapter 3:Skills

**Hey guys, well the next chapter i had to split because it was longer than i thought and + i'm not doing to well in hospital atm, so haven't been able to type a lot so i thought of splitting it! sorry if it disappointing but i thought it would be better if you at least had something to read :D ennjjjooyyyy x**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Skills**

**Yukis pov**

"Urmmm well... I'm a black belt in all martial arts, and top in kick boxing, that was mums favourite." Her face turning redder with each word she spoke.

_'You're kidding right... she can beat the hell out of me... I only know one martial art and that took my life so far to perfect... but perfecting every one, I never thought it was possible, and for TOHRU she doesn't look like she can throw a rock let alone a person...'_

"So in other words Miss Honda you can beat me and Kyo and probably anyone else to a pulp..." at the end of the sentence Yuki couldn't help but gulp at the thought of Thoru beating him... it was one of the scariest thought he ever had, aside from the thought he had of Shigure and Tohru left in the house alone...

"Urmmmm... I guess I can... BUT I could never do such a thing ESPECIALLY to you and Kyo!"Tohru frantically explained

'_But if she is so good then why did she...'_

"Miss Honda why have you hidden this skill all this time? And why give it up?" Yuki tiled his head to the side in question.

_'Why did she hide it this whole time? Has she been faking who she is this whole time?'_

"well, after mum died I didn't know what to do , I was mean to take over mums position in the gang... but I couldn't do that so I went as far away as I could to my grandpas, I can't hurt people Yuki it's just not me... it's really not me... when I fight I'm not myself, well I am but something dark appears – protective instinct I guess but I won't stop till whoever it is I out of it, I sort of have another side or a hidden side I should say... sort of like a black Haru or should I say Tohru but it's not like my complete personality changes and the more I had to fight the more frequent my 'dark side' came out...I didn't want it anymore so I threw violence away and whatever plans the gang had for me, but the main thing that changes is my clumsiness I also don't feel fear so my outlook is different, I'm not clumsy when I go dark but as soon as that protective instinct goes the clumsiness is back along with a whole lot of fear, so I kept it hidden so I didn't need it and I don't think I'm ever going to use it but I never wanted anyone to know especially you... The others CAN'T know! NO matter WHAT!" this all shocked Yuki a bit he stared wide eyed in amazement as the Tohru he knows explains a different side to her...

_'A black Tohru this is one of the things I thought were impossible... but at least she's not like Haru at least, she won't beat up random people is just when she is defending herself or if someone threatens her or anyone she loves, and that not going to happen here luckily'_

"So Miss Honda has a dark side... I thought idea never see the day" Yuki grinned sticking his tongue out at her

**Normal pov**

Tohru giggled and stuck her tongue out back, while in the process of sticking her tongue out she lost her concentration of where she was stepping and her foot dropped into one of Kyos face moulds causing her to trip..

"Miss Honda!"

Yuki put himself between Tohru and the ground just before she was about to hit the track but instead-

**_*POOF*_**

"Yuki!" Tohru sat up quickly revealing a very flat gray thing which was buried half way into the ground. Tohru quickly picked up the gray rat and held it close to her.

"Oh my goodness Yuki I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful! I'm sorry I keep turning you into a rat!"

While Tohru was panicking Yuki was regaining consciousness after what felt like a doggy pile with trucks...

"It's alright Miss Honda, I'm just happy your okay" Yuki groggily replied to Tohrus bombardment apologies.

Yuki slowly wrenched himself up to stand on Yukis hand only ending in him falling back down.

"Sorry miss Honda I guess I'm still a bit dizzy..."

"It's okay Yuki ill carry you back it's the least I can do after you saved me and I crushed you!... I'll just go put your clothes in my bad"

Tohru walked over to Yukis clothes and folded them neatly while Yuki rested in her pocket at her waist his little grey head poked out of the top of her blue uniforms pocket while the rest comfortably lounged underneath.

When they were nearly to the house Yuki asked to be put down and as soon as Yuki stepped off Tohru's hand-

**_*POOF*_**

"ARRGGGHHHHHHH..." Tohru screamed and spun on her heals so she was facing the other way before the cloud of purple smoke disappeared...

Tohru hid crouched down her eyes covered by her hands.

"Ummm Miss Honda please may I have my clothes,"

Tohrus instant reaction was to throw the bag which held Yukis clothes behind her without turning.

Less than a minute after she did so, "miss Honda it's okay now let us get back home" Yuki reassured as he put a hand on the petrified Tohrus shoulder while she was crouched.

She stood up almost instantaneously "yes let's go!" she skipped ahead Yuki couldn't help but giggle... he never normally did, it was something special on Tohru could bring out, he followed not far behind.

**Tohrus pov**

When Tohru and Yuki arrived home, Tohru looked for Shigure and Kyo but could find either. That was until she stumbled upon a unconscious Shigure in his office, she went up stairs keeping a eye out for Kyo but there seemed to be no sign, Yuki went straight to bed he wasn't feeling great they said their good nights and then he was gone, Tohru grabbed a spare blanket went downs stairs and wrapped it round the sleeping Shigure then went to the kitchen grabbed some water and wondered back up the stairs.

_'wow everything's so calm and quiet... which brings me to the question of where is Kyo?'_

She had just gotten into her pj shorts and vest top when she heard a shuffle on the roof and she instantly thought-

_'Kyo...'_

Tohru made her way outside and slowly clambered up the ladder which was slowly being worn from the amount of times Kyo had been on the roof.

"Whose there?" a gruff voice came from the roof after she had climbed barely half way.

_'I guess he isn't in the mood for visitors... Maybe this is a mistake'_

**Kyos pov**

Kyo was restless, maybe it was the fact he was lying on a tile roof... but that wasn't it... it was something else... it was Tohru.

_'I just don't know what to do'_

Kyo heard footsteps coming up the ladder; he really wasn't in the mood for visitors.

"Kyo? Are you okay? It's late and everyone else is asleep," Tohru peered her head up beyond the rood then the rest of her body followed.

"Oh it's just you..."


	4. Chapter 4:What's she doing here

**heyyyaaaa guys, urmm well the next was also longer than expected but it is quicker to type then post so there is a max of 3 days inbetween each posting instead of weeks :D next chapter is 'Beats' well i think you know what happens ;) enjoy! next will be out in3 days or less :P**

* * *

Chapter4:What's she doing here...

**Normal pov**

"Oh it's just you..." Kyo said in a gruff tone

He wasn't in much of a mood for visitors.

Tohru slowly pulled herself up onto the roof and plonked herself about 2ft from where Kyo was sitting, if he was in a bad mood she didn't want to make it worse.

"Are you okay Kyo?..." Tohru asked rather hesitantly, her heart was beating fast.

**Tohrus pov**

"Are you okay kyo?..."

_'my heart its thumping hard, my cheeks feel like they are burning and my stomach feels like a butterfly farm... but I'm so far away from him...this proves it ... I love him... but he hates me...'_

"No, that damn rat Yuki is pissing me off!" kyo moaned avoiding eye contact

"What's he done Kyo?" Tohru asked concern in her voice

'I hope he is alright and Yuki hasn't done anything serious otherwise I don't think I can control-'

Before she could finish thinking, something in the depth of her mind and stomach began to resurface at the thought of kyo being in trouble. It twist and turned the pain was incredible and she somehow manage to hide it.

"Nothing you need to put your nose in" kyo replied harshly

'I guess he does hate me'

The feeling within her slowly disappeared... thankfully... Tohru didn't know what she would do if kyo or Shigure found out.

"Oh okay..." Tohru sighed keeping her eyes locked to the loose tile below her feet.

"Oh man... I didn't mean it like that... I mean there's nothing you need to worry about... it's just I can never beat him, all I want is to be accepted as a member of the zodiac and finally become part of something like a family... I want someone to care about me..." tears started flooding Kyos eyes, Tohru had only ever seen him cry once and that was after he turned back to his human form after his bracelet was taken off and he wondered why he could trust her.

'If only I could tell him I care... I want him to be a part of my future... that I accept him and I... I love him...'

Tohru started to join the tears, they formed in her eyes and raced down her face before landing on her pj shorts. She looked at Kyo who now had his hands covering his face tears rolling out his hands, his orange hair looking like fire in the moons light, and his black-t cropping his perfect muscular arms and moulding to his body...

Tohru could hold on anymore... she leapt to him wrapping her arms around him in a embrace she felt his body warmth for a second before-

***POOF***

Then all she could feel was a soft coat of fur. She held him as close as possible and he allowed her.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU! DONT YOU EVER SAY NO ONE DOES BECAUSE I DO!... this.. what we have here with Shigure and Yuki, you and me is like a family! We all care about you! And I promise till I die I will protect you and I will always care about you... I promise..." from a great shout to a tiny whisper her speech made more tears come to kyo as his cat form scrunched further into a ball and he had his head on her chest slowly wetting her blue vest top but she didn't care she moved her chin which was resting on Kyos little cat head and replaced it with her lips, she gently kissed the top of Kyos head then put her chin back stroking the back of his neck with her hand whispering  
"it's okay Kyo... it's okay."

Her heart fluttered after she kissed him, she felt Kyo tense then relax.

**Kyos pov**

Tears came to Kyos eyes he had to hide from Tohru he didn't want her to see him like this...

He put his hands over his eyes but this only made the tears increase.

'She probably thinks I'm a wuss... she hates me... so does everyone else... I'm the cat... everyone hates the cat...'

Suddenly kyo felt arm curl around his lean figure and for a moment felt Tohrus warmth, but that ended when-

***POOF***

Kyo felt Tohru embrace him and hold him tight to her chest, he felt his body tingle with the sensation of being held not only that but by the person he loves...

'is this a dream because if it is... never wake me up'

Then when kyo was least expecting Tohru yelled-

"I CARE ABOUT YOU! DONT YOU EVER SAY NO ONE DOES BECAUSE I DO!... this.. what we have here with Shigure and Yuki you and me is like a family! We all care about you! And I promise till I die I will protect you and I will always care about you... I promise..." she went from a shout to a whisper...

'she cares about me... she really does- protect me? I've never had anyone say that...and from Tohru?!'

Just from the thoughts of Tohru caring brought a greater swell of tears, kyo let out a whimper he dug his head into her chest just under her chin... he felt... he felt appreciated. Out of the blue kyo felt Tohru move and her chin was replaced by her soft gentle lips which pressed to the top of his head.

Kyos eyes widened in shock, and his body tensed, he then relaxed and closed his eyes and the shock reversed into a sea of pleasure. The tears that came were tears of joy no longer sadness. Tohru then put her chin back on Kyos head and began to tenderly stroke the back of his neck.

"It's okay kyo...it's okay" she whispered into his ears.

Kyos eye lids began to slowly fall... until there was no sound from him but breathing.

**Normal pov**

Tohru looked down on the sleeping ginger cat in her arms, she leaned her lips to his ears and whispered almost silently-

"I... love you..."

Then stood up and managed to get her and the resting cat in her arms down to the ground. She gently walked up to Kyos room where she placed the sleeping kyo under the covers with the little cats head resting on the pillow a light breath escaping his mouth every 3 seconds...

She sighed and walked out his room and glanced back.

"Goodnight... sweet dreams kyo," she said as she closed his door.

Before Tohru got to her door-

***POOF***

She saw orange smoke rise out from under Kyos door, she couldn't help but giggle. Tohru curled up in bed feeling free after telling kyo her feelings even if he was asleep... she still told him... that's all that mattered.

**Next day (normal pov)**

Unfortunately unlike the day before, the heavens decided to open, rain came down in buckets.

Tohru was down stairs - Shigure in his office – Yuki in the living room reading – Kyo ... asleep dreaming happy dreams of Tohru (if u know what I mean ;) + he was feeling weak from the rain.

"Wow its really coming down hard, raining cats and dogs hehehe," Shigure joked with a cheesy grin.

Yuki glanced up from his book and gave him a blank unimpressed glare.

"Yeah you're right... too cheesy." Shigure crawled back into his office out of shame.

"Okay guys breakfasts ready!" Tohrus voice drifted from the kitchen along with a glorious smell.

"Oh great..." Kyo having his usual bed hair looking pale and of course miserable.

"Oh Kyo you don't look so good." Tohru obviously pointed out. Kyo blushed slightly at her remark.

"Yeah well it's raining so I'm not feeling to good.." Tohru walked up and put her hand to Kyos forehead.

"HEY what do you think yo-"

"You have a fever as well, have breakfast then go straight to bed."

Kyos face getting redder then he remembered the night before how she had kissed his forehead he began feeling dizzy.

"Go sit ill bring breakfast out."

"Oh goodie I can't wait for another of her amazing meals," she commented as he walked out his office.

Tohru brought all the food out and set up the table.

"Thank you Miss Honda," Yuki smiled as he thanked Tohru.

"Yeah thanks," Kyo echoes grumpily.

Kyo and Tohru exchanged awkward glances and they both ended up with tomato cheeks.

Just before they had finished their breakfast

*SLAM*

The sound of the door closing made Tohru jump a few centimetres off the ground in shock.

Each person's head shot up to the mysterious coated figure standing in front of them dripping wet,

The hooded figure slowly began to remove its waterproof coat, to leave behind a very happy and extremely vibrant-

"KAGURA?!" all voices in the room echoed of shock at the sight before them.

Kagura just stood and smiled with her soaked jacket in the midst of her hands.


	5. Chapter 5:Beats

**And now what you have all been waiting for... sorry it took so long ... **

**oh and btw kagura had lost it after kyo turned her down 2 months before! hope you all enjoy next chapter out in around 5 days :D**

**Chapter5:Beats**

"KAGURA?!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"Hello everyone," she said with a grin and her eyes scrunched she slowly released and when her eyes opened "why hello Kyo." She said with a light wave.

"AWWW HELL... GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Kyo screamed getting onto his feet, turning to run but then collapsing from dizziness that the rain was causing.

"That's right Kyo I came especially today, seeing as it was raining, I knew you couldn't get away!" she let off a criminal smirk. It sent chills up everyone's spins.

"So you will be mine for the whole of today..." Kagura obsessively pointed out

"Kagura I thought you were bad but now I see that you've completely lost it." Shigure said squeezing his points between in his eyes

This just ended up pissing off Kagura, she sent a death stare straight to Shigure causing to squirm and cower into the corner of the room.

**Tohrus pov**

"Kagura you shouldn't be here." Tohru looked at her with disgust

_'It's been about 5 months since our fight and she slapped me... but that was only me, this is everyone else she's scared Shigure and she's going for Kyo next...'_

"Bitch! stay out my way!" Kagura spat, Tohru looked down to the ground instantly. Kagura just giggled.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAKE TO MISS HONDA THAT WAY!" Yuki stood and held his ground.

To everyone's surprise Kagura managed to hit Yuki! Not just hit made him slam into the other side of the room.

_'She's completely lost it!'_

Kagura then picks Kyo up by the scruff of his shirt lifting him, till his feet were off the ground.

"Kyo my love I'm here now don't worry" she then proceeded to throw Kyo all over the room smashing the front door in the process.

Tohru then remembered her promise_..."I will protect you and the people I love"..._

Suddenly her stomach began to twist and turn and her head felt like it was spitting.

Kyo was on the wall to the front right of her, Kagura slowly making her way to him.

Kyo had cuts on his face already a small bit of blood coming from his left eyebrow, Shigure in pure horror still in the corner shaking like mad, Yuki not far from him with a bloody nose.

Then at that moment of realisation Tohrus pupils dilated and her body shook "That's enough..."she whispered to herself Tohrus bags were covering her eyes as she stood up still looking at the floor.

Kagura was now at Kyo, who was in agony; she grabbed him by his ripped shirt and lifted him till he was once again off the floor she had no yet noticed Tohru was standing.

Kyos head bobbed as she adjusted him, Kyo- too weak to keep his head up moaned in pain, she jolted him so he was now looking into her eyes.

**Kyos pov**

_'I'm in too much pain and too weak to react I can't do anything...'_

Kyo stared up into Kaguras fiery eyes... she really was Satan in disguise.

Kagura began to pull back her fist and inlined it straight for Kyos face, Kyo was unable to lift his arms to protect his face for his lack of strength due to the rain.

He could have sworn that his life flashed before his eyes.

She put all her might into this punch, Kyo slowly let out a breath before, watching Kaguras fist come at a tremendous speed towards his face.

Kyo squeezed his eyes shut... '_Tohru'_ was his last thought...

***BANG/CRACK***

Kyo was let go of and he dropped to the floor...

But realising he wasn't hit and not knocked through the wall like usual, he opened his eyes in astonishment only to see Kaguras fist within Tohrus hand.

Tohru had her hand clenched around Kaguras fist centimetres away from where Kyos face was.

_'What the...'_

Shigure and Yuki gasped at this shock.

"What the-" before she knew it, Tohru twisted her arm and rammed her against the wall, pressing her against it so she was unable to move.

"THATS ENOUGH KAGURA!" Tohru ordered. Everyone just stared wide eyed.

Kaguras foot jammed against Tohrus abdomen sending crashing out into the garden.

"NO, it's not if you won't let me get to Kyo I guess I'll just have to challenge you for his love." Tohru stood up from the muddy ground outside thankfully not hitting the door seeing as Kyo had already destroyed it.

_'TOHRU!'_

"NO KAGURA DON'T" Yuki, Kyo and Shigure looked gob smacked as they all yelled out the same thing.

"SHUT U-"

"I accept, keep them out of this, this is in-between you and me Kagura" Tohru calmly interrupted her rant while getting drenched in the rain, Kagura leapt down the step to join her in the rain filled garden.

_'TOHRU NO!'_ Kyo was just about to yell those words but Yuki got their first _'damn rat!'_

**Yukis pov**

"NO MISS HONDA!" Yuki was at the door leaning on the frame, along with Shigure at his side how looked like he saw a ghost.

"It's okay Yuki, remember what I told you yesterday, I made a promise and I'm holding it, I'll be fine after all there is someone who would like to meet Kagura," Tohru let of a smirk which shocked all.

Yuki realised what she meant ..."dark Tohru..." Shigure looked at Yuki his words confused him.

"What are you talking about Yuki? Stop her?!" Shigure whined

"FORGOD SAKE YUKI STOP TOHRU!" a panicking Kyo had dragged himself to the porch where they were all watching Kagura and Tohru.

"... I can't she won't let me..."

"SO WHAT!? FORCE HER!"

"Trust me she knows what she's doing" Yuki responded peacefully

_'At least I hope she does...'_

"WHAAAAATTTT!"

**Kyos pov**

"WHAAAAATTTT!"

_'What the hell is he on about, Tohru can't throw a punch let alone fight Kagura! I don't know what happened before but this is different! She's going to get hurt! I'm too weak to stop her at the moment! NO!'_

**Normal pov**

"Alright princess let's start this!" Kagura took her stance.

Tohru just bowed her head in silence staring at the ground; she closed her eyes and waited.

"TOHRU WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Kyo couldn't finish before Yukis hand was over his mouth.

The rain pummelled the mud, both girls slowly sunk; the wind was fierce but not as bad as the demonic Kagura.

"HAHA SO YOUR GONNA MAKE IT EASY FOR ME?!" Kagura mocked.

Tohru didn't reply she just stood still, staring at the ground eyes shut.

"I guess so..." Kagura answered her own question.

Kagura charged at the helpless girl which was staring lifelessly at the ground, with one fist held out in front of her ready to strike, suddenly Tohrus eyes flew open just as Kagura took her hit Tohru simply moved to the side and got a grip on the arm Kagura threw to punch, Tohru twisted her body in such a way that the force sent Kagura flying into the tree 5 meters behind Tohru.

***THUD***

Tohru turned to face kagura who was slowly rising, before standing fully she ran and her fist collided with Tohrus ribs

***CRACK***

Tohru fell back from the force only to swing her legs round, taking out Kaguras in the process then leaping back up.

Gripping her chest Tohru dodged the next 2 punches and kick from Kagura. Given the opportunity Tohru gave a hard punch to the stomach casing Kagura to double over in pain.

"Lets end this NOW!"

Tohru turned slightly and placed her foot behind her, only to thrust it forward colliding with the bottom of Kaguras face. Knocking her unconscious and making her fly high above, then come crashing down into the soggy mud which was below.

***BANG/SPLASH***

Kyo, Yuki and Shigure looked out into the dark day as the sun is hidden; their faces were stunned with what they just witnessed.

Tohru began to breath heavy her dark side was now gone and she could feel the pain coming from her wrist and left ribs, also feeling tender in her abdomen. Her knees suddenly gave way and she collapsed kneeling on the mud, making her legs go brown and clothes soggy. Tohrus clothes were drenched so she didn't care. Her wet hair covered her face she covered her eyes; she couldn't believe what she just did.

"Tohru..." Kyo whispered she could just hear it past the battering rain.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, no one could move from what they just saw, all their muscles were frozen still.

"I'm sorry you should never have seen that, I'm sorry" she jumped up off her knees and darted as quickly as her legs could carry her into the woods, trying to ignore the pain, slipping her and there on the wet ground.

"TOHRU/MISS HONDA WAIT!" Kyo and Yuki yelled as they stared out into the black distance, but she was gone.

"I'm going out after her!" Shigure courageously said putting on a jacket.

"No leave her she wants to be alone she should be back soon..." Yuki said Kyo and Shigure we amazed at what he just said.

"come on help me get Kagura in here before she catches a cold or something... not that I care... just for the fact that Hatori would probably have our heads if we left her"

"True..." Shigure replied with his figure carefully caressing his chin

But Kyo sat silently looking out into the rain, his face pale.

"Tohru... please be okay..." he whispered to her wherever she was...


	6. Chapter 6:Thunder

**Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter schools been busy and the hospital business left me behind on work so i've had to catch up. i'm writing when i can :P so next chapter in the next week! promise! :D any questions or if you want me to add anything PM please :D **

**Chapter6: Thunder**

Rain stung her eyes like 1000's of hot pins, which were made worse by the salt solution which her eyes were emitting , the mud made her slip and fall, the dead branches gripped her cheeks taking skin with them as she ran through there dreaded hold, the blood raced with the water and tears down her face.

_'NO! MY SECRET, THEY WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME THE SAME AGAIN...I HAVE TO GET AWAY'_

With another turn and another fall, causing her knee to tear like paper letting blood gush from the wound. Every step jarred her ribs causing her to slowly reduce her speed and grip onto it harder, the agony her wrist was causing was becoming unbearable and was swelling was growing, after pushing branches past and using it to wrench her body of the ground after each tumble.

"AHHHHHHHH" Tohru fell onto the ground, mud seeping into her wounds causing more pain. Tohru raised herself onto her knees with her hands on her bloodied legs her head down... tears streamed down her cheeks till they fell like the rain onto her hands and legs. Tohru gazed into the dark cloudy sky she didn't care about the rain, or how much it hurt...

"WHY MUM?! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU TEACH ME THIS?! WHY DID YOU GET ME INVOLVED?! ITS ALL THANKS TO YOU!" she screamed into the dark oblivion.

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

The thunder echoed replying to her call

She brought her head back to where it was for a moment before bringing it up again

"I HATE YOU!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs launching her fists into the air before bringing them down hard onto the soggy ground causing a splash of mud to cover the rest of her.

"... I hate you..." She whispered into the ground.

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

The thunder went off before a flash of dazzling electrical light flew across the sky.

Tohru broke down into tears, curling up in the middle of nowhere, repeating over to her over and over-

"Why mum... why?"

_'... They will never look at me the same again...'_

**Kyos pov**

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

All the hairs at the back of Kyos neck stood on end.

"She's out there in that..." Shigure voice full of worry as his chin rested on the palm of his hand as he stared out into the rain watching as flashes of white light appeared at random times, but he was really looking for a small figure of a girl... Tohru...

"You should have let me go after her..." Kyo stared right into Yukis eyes, making sure he got the point he was furious across.

"she wanted to be alone it would have made it worse if we had gone after her... anyway you are in no shape to go to can barely take 7 steps let alone sprinting into the rain for god knows how long..."

_'For her I would run across the world no matter what the state I was in, he isn't making me feel any better...'_

**Normal pov**

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

The thunder was getting louder, the rain was getting heavier.

"Do you think she will come back? But more important will she be okay?" Shigure sighed and looked out still sick with worry, it had already been 2 hours it was now late.

"She will... and she can get through worse than this... she got through Kagura didn't she?" Yuki trying to bring a smile ended in him getting multiple death stares.

"What was that anyway?! I never seen Tohru like that... I never knew she could fight or do whatever the hell she did?!"

"Yeah Yuki, something tells me you know something about this after what you were saying?..." Shigure commented backing up Kyo (which was a first)

"It's not for me to say... Miss Honda will tell you when she is ready..." Yuki replied to the questions staring out into the bleak darkness.

Kyo instantly tried to stand he was ready to threaten or do whatever was necessary to know what he knows, but he ended up flat on his face for the 78th time this week.

"JUST FUCKING TELL US YOU DAMN RAT! THIS IS TOHRU WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"

"It's not up to me to tell you this, it's not my secret, when Miss Honda told me her secret I swore never to tell another person... I'm sure she will tell you once she returns." Yuki replied to Kyos rant, he smirked in his mind about the fact he was completely defenceless and pathetic.

"Anyway we should all head up for some rest, I'm sure Tohru will return when she wants to, she will be fine..." Shigure slowly stood and headed up the stairs to his room Yuki followed not far behind but stopped to look back at Kyo.

"Come on, not much point staying down here... I can't believe I'm asking this but... do.. do you want some... help..." Yuki walked over to Kyo and held out his hand.

Kyo slapped it away, "I can do it myself you damn rat," Kyo slowly began to drag himself to the stairs where she shuffled up one step at a time with the occasional bang here and there.

Yuki took one last look into the rain, before following Kyo up to his room.

** 1 and a bit hours earlier**

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

_"Ughhh where am I?" _

_"Kagura I suggest you don't move, you have very bad injuries..."_

_"But?! What?!"_

_"You have a broken jaw along with inside bruising and 3 broken fingers." Hatoris voice was slick and calm he stood over Kagura who was lying in Shigures lounge Kyo Yuki and Shigure stood in the background... Kaguras voice was the complete opposite of Hatori _

_"CRAP WHERE IS SHE?! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE?!"_

_Kagura leapt to her feet wobbling a bit, her purple and black jaw was swollen, and her fingers on her right hand were bandaged._

_"KYO IM SORRY IM GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE AND AS LONG AS SHE'S AROUND I WILL NEVER COME BACK! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME VISIT ME!"_

_And with that Kagura darted straight out into the wet dark and disappeared into the wilderness._

_Kyo couldn't hold it in anymore _

_"FUCK YEAH! You mean to tell me Tohru did that?! YESSSS, Kagura is now out of the way forever as long I have Tohru around!"_

_Kyo was leaping on the inside yet his outside was sat weakly on the floor in a heap _

_"When Tohru returns please call me, I need to check her up for any injuries seeing at she did that to Kagura I'm sure she might be hurt in some ways. I will be off good bye." Hatori opened his black umbrella and walked out. Leaving a worrying bunch of boys._

**The Present**

It had been 3 hours since Tohru had ran away 2 since Kagura disappeared out of his life.

Kyo lay with his back on his bed head in his pillows staring up at his ceiling, listening to the sound of the thunder

***CLAPBANGGGGggggg***

He closed his eyes everyone else was asleep... you could just about here Shigures snoring over Kyos sighs.

***CLAPBANGGGGgggggBANG***

There was something different Kyo sat up spontaneously it sounded like a door but he wasn't sure he had his hands slowly pushing him up waiting... listening.

***BANG/SMASH***

Kyo leapt up he didn't care how weak he was he ran as quick as his fragile body would take him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, it was pitch back but something wasn't right.

He turned to switch on the lights but when he turned around to the newly lit room, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him and his heart sank, something inside him thought of the worst thought imaginable.

"...B...Blo...blood... TOHRU?!"


	7. Chapter 7:Pica Boo

**Sorry you had to wait a bit! I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviews also Favorited me ! it means so much! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter7: Pica Boo**

"...B...Blo...blood... TOHRU?!"

Kyos voice woke up the log(Shigure) and Yuki from their slumber, they both flung their doors open pushing and shoving to be the first down the stairs as quick as they both could.

When they reached the bottom practically breathless, the first thing they witnessed was Kyo standing in shock, shaking staring out into the room ahead, once they diverted their stare from Kyo they realised what he was so scared about, they themselves paused in terror with hands beginning to shake.

"...what the..."

A messy trail of blood and water had appeared in the living room in the form of foot prints at first but then at the table the vase was smashed and the foot prints became a bloody trail like a carcass dragged across the floor, but from this there were bloody hand prints smudged all across the wall. It all looked like it was from a horror movie... or a one of those wacky artist master pieces.

Shigure was the first to emerge from the dazed state "Well don't just stand there?! Look for her!"

Yuki bounded up the stairs slamming open and thou rally searching each room for any sign of Tohru, Shigure searched the kitchen and then went outside to see if she had once again ran off... but Kyo... Kyo was still too paralyzed to move.

After what seemed to be years, he finally slowly began to stiffly shuffle like a person walking after being covered in concrete then set to dry. Kyo began to follow the red crimson road (parody of wizard of oz).

The blood path turned down the hallway towards the bathroom, and disappeared under the door which was shut leaving on blood stained hand print.

Kyo just stood and stared... shaking... wondering whether or not to enter scared for what he might find on the other side of the sliding door.

Kyo suddenly heard a kafuffle on the other side of the door.

He didn't think he just burst the door open revealing Tohru.

Kyo ran straight up to her placing his shaking hands on her cheeks, her cheeks flustered.

"Tohru..." he whispered tears forming in his eyes for relief.

Kyo noticed she had multiple cuts down her cheeks under her wet hair, some on her shoulders, most highly deep, her knees red raw and grazed still slightly oozing blood. Kyo peered over her shoulder and saw a blood bath, no wonder she was so clean he moved his hands to her shoulders, thankful she wasn't badly injured, and that's when it hit him...

"Uh... Kyo..."

Kyos eyes awkwardly drifted down from tohrus face and her bare shoulders to the towel wrapped around her slender body. Kyos cheeks exploded with blush.

'She...she...she's in a towel... I can practically see everything... her curves at her waist her smooth pale skin, her nice breasts...'

Kyos hands were gripping Tohrus.

"KYO!"

Tohrus towel slowly began undoing since her hand were unable to grab it to keep it shut. Kyos eyes widened but he couldn't move he was too mesmerised at her beauty and he suddenly had a growing lust inside him, slowly beginning to become uncontrollable.

"GET OUT!" Tohrus knee connected with Kyos crotch making him sharply exhale realising his grip, Tohru yelped in pain as her bloodied knee made contact hard to Kyos downstairs and the sudden realise of her bad wrist. Kyo dropped to the floor on his knees doubled due to the pain his eyes were squeezed shut at Tohrus feet until he heard a small

***thump* **

his eyes sprung open to see Tohrus thin bare pale legs and there laying at her feet a white towel, which had fallen out of her grasp...

"Ohmygod, AH HELL NO."

"DON'T LOOK AND GET OUT!" Tohru screamed turning herself into a human pretzel to try to cover herself up.

Kyo squirmed out of the room as quick as he could backwards eyes concentrated on the floor at all times... no matter how bad he wanted to glance up. Once his body had left the bathroom and the door slammed (slid) shut in his face he practically glued himself to the wall in shock his face turning 50 shades of red (if you recognise the title you'll understand :P) his breathing was deep and ragged, too much excitement for this cat for the year...

Yuki and Shigure _magically_ appeared in front of him panting,, worry spread across their faces, even though Kyo wanted them to _magically _disappear and for a big black bruise to _magically_ find its way onto both their face. This was turning out to be one hell of a _magical_ evening.

"We...*pant*... heard...*pant*... screaming?!" the highly unfit dog asked.

"Is everything all right?" Yuki (who had caught his breath back straight after they stopped) building on from Shigures point

Kyo, who was still stunned by the little incidence that just occurred, was barely able to get words out of his mouth...

"tttoohruu... blooodddd... ba..thhh... towel... so naked..." after those words Kyo went as pale as snow and his knees gave way from under him

***thud***

He lost all consciousness.

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other before bursting into hysterics of what just happened.

While their tears of laughter filled their eyes and their sides were sore, they weren't paying attention to the bathroom door open.

***KATHUD***

"OW!... What the...Kyo?! Kyo are you alright?!"

"MISS HONDA!"

The laughing seized, Yuki marched straight up to Tohru and examined her cuts.

"Miss Honda your hurt!"

"No no I'm fine... but Kyo?! Is he alright?!" Tohru examined Kyos pale features, yet he still looked handsome.

"Oh him... he's fine... he just passed out after a apparent 'accident' Miss Honda"

"Oh..."

"Tohru... shall we all go to the living room to talk. We shall tend to the cuts on your face." Shigure said walking up to Tohru cupping her cheek in his hand slowly rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"...Shigure..." Yuki glared so hard you could see the dark aura coming off him.

"Well why don't I just go make some tea!" Shigure retreated to the safety of the kitchen, but what he really needed was a bomb shelter.

Yuki looked at Tohru again studying her, "Tohru are you sure you're okay? How did you get all those cuts?"

"Oh no no no no im fine you don't need to worry about me! And I fell a couple of times in the woods that's all I'm all fine, Kyos the one we have to help at the moment, Yuki could you please carry him to the living room, I would help but urmmm I don't want to turn him into a cat!"

Tohru made her excuse not to carry him, her wrist was in agony and her left ribs couldn't take any more pressure she had to sit quickly.

"I'll go wait in the living room okay?" Tohru let off a quick smile

"Okay Miss Honda," Yuki returned the smile before Tohru slowly walked to the kitchen.

Yuki noticed as Tohru walked, she had a slight limp and was clutching her side with her left arm as her right arm didn't move at all.

"So you're fine huh? As for you ... psht not carrying you, you filthy cat... I'll just... well... drag you, and hope there are plenty of stairs," Yuki hated Kyo more than ever, especially after his stunt on Tohru, and it was his fault Tohru got hurt in the first place she protected him... which reminded him.

_'Why has Tohru been so protective and worried about Kyo lately... unless...'_

That's when it hit him, but by the time he had a good estimated guess he was already in the living room with the half dead ginger at his feet, of course he was half dead... ginger=no soul... or so I've been told. Unfortunately he was coming to, his eyes were now open.

"Why does my head hurt so much?..."

"Oh no reason," Yuki reassured trying to hide the giggles erupting from his throat.

"Now Tohru," Shigure appeared from the other side of the kitchen, "would you care to explain what happened?"

"Of course..."

* * *

**The next chapter might be 1-2 weeks maybe less just got outta hospital again so have alot of work to catch up on! but will try when I can!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Explanation

******HEYYYAAAA hope you guys enjoy, if its getting boring at all or anything please just PM me and tell me :P the will spice it up! hehe. Please review! thank you for reading :P **

* * *

**Chapter8:The Explanation**

"Of course..."

Tohru explained the situation:

The fact she could fight

Why she learned to fight

What her mum dragged her into

Her... dark side...

Tohru said what she had said to Yuki and told them everything... no more secrets.

_'I've never seen them more shocked in my time here.'_

"so that's what you have been hiding," Shigure had recovered after what felt like days but was really minutes, while Kyo on the other hand... might be in that state for a few months at the least, he hadn't blinked in around 7 minutes...

"Yes... and I hope you can understand! Please please don't think wrong of me!" Tohru bowed, her hands above her head like she was praying but she was really begging.

"Don't worry Tohru my little flower! You will always be Tohru no matter what," Shigure smiled at Tohru but he noticed something while her hands were above her head, and that her left arm held her side.

"Miss Honda would you like some tea?" Yuki handed over a small but full tea cup. Tohru took the cup forgetting about her wrist for a second... wrong idea...

*smash*

Tohru winced in pain and instantly recoiled her hand to the protection of her body, while covering it within her sleeve.

"OW! HOT HOT HOT!" Kyo leapt 10 ft in the air before running out to the kitchen for ice.

"I am so sorry!"

"Miss Honda are you okay?!"

"Yes yes I'm fine! Sorry it was hot that's all" Tohru gave a smile hiding her wrist from view.

"Tohru... give me your hand." It was a order Shigures face was dead serious.

Yukis face gave a questioning glance.

Tohru gave him her right hand, "see nothing's wrong," a fake laugh followed the comment.

"Tohru your other hand."

By this time Kyo was proceeding out the kitchen when he saw what was going on an got curious and stood over Tohru ice on his hand from the tea burn.

Tohru closed her eyes and gave a deep breath before slowly raising her hand and gently placing it into Shigures soft palms.

"See nothing wrong, I told you." Shigure gave her a look of 'you are an idiot' before he pulled back her sleeve.

_'Crap'_ was all that came to Tohrus mind.

Yuki and Kyo both gasped.

For there before them was Tohrus small pale hand but under he sleeve was a big black and purple swollen plum.. sorry I mean wrist.

"How did this happen?" Shigure looked straight into Tohrus eyes.

"When... when I stopped Kaguras punch at Kyo..." Tohru looked to the floor in disgrace.

"BLOODY HELL! SO THAT'S WHAT THAT CRACK I HEARD WAS?! You got to be kidding..." the towering cat shot a deadly glance at Tohrus wrist before handing her the ice that was on his hand. "You need this more than I do." His eyes not connecting with Tohrus due to the guilt in his stomach.

Yuki shot a deathly glare in the direction of Kyo, _'this is all your fault you bloody cat'_

"Yes that was my wrist... but I also swear I heard it come from kaguras fingers as well..."

"yes you heard correct, thanks to you my dear Tohru Kagura will no longer be bothering Kyo."

"That's great isn't Kyo?!" Tohru exclaimed

"Yeah fantastic.. what do you want a reward or something hw about a high five." Kyo said with sheer sarcasm

"okay," Kyo shocked at her answer to go along with it reaching his hand out for Tohru to hit, as soon as Tohrus hand is over her head, she suddenly takes in a sharp breath rendering Kyo clueless at her sudden take back, Tohru gips her knees curling up into a ball for a few seconds before releasing.

"Tohru what's wrong?!" Kyo asks panicking since it wasn't her wrist that she had lifted.

"Nothing don't worry I'm just a little sore from before it's really nothing."

"Tohru stand up."

Tohru stood without question.

"Yuki would you do me a favour and bandage up the cuts with the first aid kit I'm going to go and grab a sling for Tohrus arm."

Shigure disappeared into the hall, while Yuki stood and kneeled in front of Tohru first aid kit in hand. Yuki took out the disinfectant wipes and antiseptic cream, he then carefully caressed Tohrus wound cleaning them and rubbing in the cream, in the corner of his eyes he spotted a very red and enraged Kyo.

Yuki couldn't help but smirk.

"Hehe what's wrong Yuki your smiling?" Tohru asked joining in the grin.

"Oh it's nothing, oh and by the way miss Honda you have the softest skin I've ever felt, it's so smooth."Yuki shot the words straight at Kyo.

"Oh thank you Yuki." Tohru stroked her hand from where he had just placed a plaster. Kyo over his breaking point of jealousy, he wishes that he could be the one touching her not that filthy rat boy.

"So... Tohru how are you feeling?" Kyo asked trying to calm his anger.

"To be honest I'm in so much pain I think I might black out hehehe" Tohru gave off a giggle but Kyo and Yuki just stared at her in disbelief.

_'even though she is in pain she is still able to put on her goofy smile and laugh... this is all my fault... she protected me and got hurt... I wish I could just hug her and apologise...'_ Kyo's mind filled with guilt and anguish

_'that stupid cat put her through this.. Tohru I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy, how are you still able to laugh?'_

Shigure walking into the room without anyone noticing turns his attention to Tohru who was slightly hunched; Shigure had his predictions but were not sure if they were correct.

_'Time to find out...'_

"Tohru lift up you arms for me please."

"Urmm okay..." Tohru aware of the consequences slowly raised her hands before she fell it her knees her left arm gripping her ribs and her swarming in pain.

"TOHRU?!" Yuki and Kyo ran to her side like loyal dogs (even though that was Shigures job...)

"I knew it ... you ribs are broken so far that's obvious... I noticed it whilst you were standing and moving and how you gripped it... you should have just told us."

"I just didn't want to cause you trouble."

"What are we going to do with you?" Kyo questioned

"Bury me... that's always a option." Tohru stuck her little pink tongue out at Kyo, asking him blush slightly.

"I'll tend to the broken bones until tomorrow, I'll get Hotari to come down and fix them properly but for now this will be best, since everyone is asleep, and after that get some rest."

* * *

**Next chapter has the same time as the last, but just to let you know! kinky between kyo and tohru next ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Argument

**hey guys sorry took a bit, my mate who always double checks my work aka practically my editor decided to take a break... without telling me ... so sorry ! **

**me: where are you?!**

**so called editor: sorry at hospital broke my wrist**

**me: you gotta be kidding me...**

**hope you enjoy please review! :D**

**Chapter9: The Argument**

Tohru lay peace fully, eyes shut, her soft face pale in the moons light, her hair spread across the pillow like kelp in water, her wrist laying on the side wrapped to the point where it counts as mummification, while her other gently grasped her rib. Everything was silent and still like the untouched snow on a mountain top... until an avalanche...

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BLOODY CAT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!"

" IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT MISS HONDA IS HURT!"  
"HOW?! WHAT DID I DO?!"  
"IF SHE HADN'T HAVE SAVED YOU SHE WOULD BE FINE!"  
"I WOULD BE DEAD!"

"THANKS WHAT HAPPENED BE THANKFUL YOUR NOT! BUT REMEMBER I CAN CHANGE THAT AT ANY TIME I WANT!"  
"BRING IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M SO SICK OF YOU AND YOUR WHINING!"

***slam***

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Kyo and Yuki froze mid air in striking positions.

"Tohru?" "Miss Honda?" Yuki and Kyo returned to normal giving Tohru confused looks.

Tohru just stood there not impressed arm across her waist in a strapped sling with the other by her side her night gown half way up her thigh making the slightly flustered Kyo distracted.

"Yuki it wasn't Kyos fault it was mine, don't blame him for what happened." Yuki looked at her in surprise but Kyo wasn't really looking at her, well he was but didn't look like he was concentrating at anything, too stunned I guess.

"Miss Honda?"

"you heard me, now apologise," to be honest Yuki was too frightened to turn the offer down her stare felt like it was burning a hole through his skull she wasn't in the best of moods.

_'Time of the month ey?'_ was the excuse that came to the rats head.

Kyos head turned to Yuki, still a bit shocked; he was amazed he isn't in a comatose state with the amount of shock he was going through today.

Yuki, uneasy about apologising was reluctant to let him get off so easy.

"I'm sorry Kyo ... _even if it was your fault she got hurt if you didn't have the curse of the stupid cat this would have never happened_." Yuki thought he thought the last part but was so wrong he was quietly mumbling it and it did not fall onto deaf ears.

"YUKI!" Tohrus face read disgust.

Kyo couldn't take it anymore he lunged straight for Yuki while he wasn't ready.

"KYO DON'T!"

What happened next was what they were expecting instead of a hit to the face for Yuki (even though he deserved it... with a chair... a steel one...) Kyo ran straight past him in a blur and down the stairs Until the faint sound of the front door closing could be heard.

***creak crack thump***

The sounds came from Kyos stomping above the rice ball and rats heads as the cat went to sulk in his usual position on the roof.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda..." Yuki bowed his head to Tohru, whose disappointed look shone down on him.

"don't worry about it Yuki go to bed ill deal with Kyo," she let off a fake smile trying to make him think he was out of the dog house when actually she was thinking of things to do to him while he slept.

"But Miss Honda your still hurt." Yuki pointed out trying to get on her good side but this just pissed her off even more.

_'Poison in your food Yuki ... poison in your food...'_

"I'm okay really go to bed." Tohru shooed Yuki off till she was left standing alone in the hall way and slowly made her way to the roof, trying to be as quite as possible but that was impossible seeing as she didn't have the use of one of her arms and her side hurt no matter how many pain killers she took.

Tohru peeped her head over the ladder to see if Kyo was still in his perch.

Kyo sat there face in his hands body still, the moon light reflected his white T and made his tanned skin shine and his hair looked like the sun in the darkness.

"Kyo..."

Tohru stumbled her way over to where Kyo rested and sat down next to him, his rection was to shuffle away a couple of feet.

"Kyo... are you kidding me." Tohru just stared at the slouched cat.

"It was my fault you got hurt... if I didn't have the curse... if you didn't know me... you wouldn't have got hurt... I can't believe I'm agreeing with the stupid Yuki but that damn rat was right... it was my fault." Kyo muttered into his palms.

"You're an idiot you know that," Tohru let off a giggle.

Kyos head shot up and shot a look of disbelief at her.

"It wasn't you fault, you're crazy if you think it was," Tohru tried to make Kyo smile the grin she's been craving, she stared at his lips waiting for them to twitch upwards or do something, those soft... pink ... delicious lips ... Oh how much she wanted to kiss them and never stop. Her fantasy was cut short by Kyos deep and serious voice.

"Why did you do it?" was all he said.

Tohru locked eyes with the wobbly tile she did the last time she was on the roof, it had come a little looser since the storm along with a few others, all she did was poke them with her toes.

"I made a promise remember..." Tohru looked up from the till connect with Kyos gorgeous red gentle orbs which were his eyes, "I promised I would protect you no matter what... no matter the cost."

Memories flooded back to Kyos mind of the previous night when she made the promise... him crying... him confessing why he was so upset... and her saying that he was wanted and she cared... and how she held him so tight... and how she kissed his head... kissed him.

_'She kissed me...'_ was all that remained in his head bringing a red to his cheeks. He unfortunately came back to reality.

"Protect me huh?" it came out like venom making Tohru flinch, he realised his mistake, "you don't need to protect me... you're too important to me to get hurt... Why should you get hurt for my sake, you didn't have to make the promise... it was my fault."

That was it Tohru had had enough.

Tohru flung herself up to stand causing a jolt to go to her ribs making her twitch slightly in pain she looked straight at Kyo who had his face in his hands once again.

Tohru grabbed his wrist with her good hand and swung him around to face her while she stood staring at him. Her face only inches away his. She let go once she knew she had her attention and stood tall and proud.

_'This time...' _was what came to her mind

"I made that promise to protect you and I would do it all over again... well because ... I LOVE YOU KYO!"

Kyos eyes widened... '_She loves me?... did I hear that right?'_

"W...hhaatt... did you just say." Kyo rose up to face Tohru now he was looking down at her.

_'Oh no... I think this was a mistake...' _ Tohru started to panic avoiding all eye contact with the handsome boy that was towering over her and started fiddling with her sling.

"I...urmmm love... you Kyo."

Kyo suddenly became the Chesure cat with the biggest grin possible painted across his face.

_'SHE LOVES ME SHE LOVES ME SHE FUCKING LOVES ME!'_ Kyos head was spinning and heart was racing he was full to the brink with glee.

Tohru raised he line of sight to the very happy cat, confused about the grinning she thought he was going to laugh at her or take the piss... so she said what came to her mind.

"If you don't feel the same way I'll understand, but... please don't take the piss..." Tohrus eyes began losing all threat and became the eyes of a small petrified child.

"Tohru are you kidding! Why would I do something like that! When I... I lov-"

"AH" Kyo was cut off by Tohrus yelp as the loose tiles under her feet gave way.

"TOHRU!" Kyo lunged for her good wrist before she went off the side of the roof, pulling with all the strength he had.

That strength was a little too much since Tohru was so light; making Tohru come crashing back into Kyo making the two peoples lips combine in a small peck. Kyo pulled away as quick as he could, even though he really didn't want to leave the warmth of her lips.

"Tohru I'm so sorry..." was all that came out his mouth his face gone red at a tomato.

Tohru just stood there... paralyzed at the so called mishap.

_'His lips... they are so soft... I can barely hold back... I must keep control... what was he going to say before he saved me?!'_

"Kyo... what were you saying before..." Tohru tried to say it normally but it came out no louder than a whisper but Kyo caught the few words.

"I was ughh gonna say... I love you too Tohru."

That pushed her over the edge.

Tohru cupped Kyos red cheeks in her good hand before closing her eyes and pressing her needy lips against his. Kyos eyes were wide in shock.

Kyo was lost for words.

_'She's kissing me... She's kissing me ... what do I do?! I've been dreaming of this day! And now what do I do?! Her lips they are so soft and warm and are making me feel fuzzy and happy I just want to-'_

Kyos eyes closed and his natural instinct took over, he kissed her back just as passionately as she kissed him, they both felt like they were in a dream. His hand moved to Tohrus curve in her waist, their kiss went from passion to lust and as Kyos hands roamed her sides, Tohrus good arm slowly began to rise and wind its self around Kyos neck...

_BEEP WRONG IDEA!_

***POOF***


	10. Chapter 10:Ring-Ring

******HEY! okay i know its been ages but i had a really bad few weeks like really bad, i've been busy and madly stressed :P but yesterday was my birthday and i decided i would write the new chapter i had a bit of a block... well not really a block i have the idea in my head its just i didn't know how to start it, but just to let you know there are more chapters coming around 3 more till the end :P maybe more! ENJOY more action on its way ;) **

* * *

**Chapter10 :Ring-Ring**

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_Kyos eyes closed and his natural instinct took over, he kissed her back just as passionately as she kissed him, they both felt like they were in a dream. His hand moved to Tohrus curve in her waist, their kiss went from passion to lust and as Kyos hands roamed her sides, Tohrus good arm slowly began to rise and wind its self around Kyos neck... _

_BEEP WRONG IDEA!_

**_*POOF*_**

Last night had been one of the most mesmerizing nights for Kyo and Tohru, until Tohru transformed Kyo and Kyo fainted with a blood fountain out his nose... talk about one hell of a night. Tohru dropped a cat form Kyo into bed after clearing up his face once clean she threw the covers over him and kissed his forehead, he began to stir slightly

" hmmmuhhhh tohru hmmmm" then words were replaced by deep breaths, Tohru could help but smile a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks, walking down to the kitchen and shoving Kyos bloodied clothes into the washing machine, she turned and paced back up to the comfort of her room.

**_Ring-Ring-Ring_**

Tohru turned her head to see the phone on the wall.

**_Ring-Ring-Ring_**

Something in the pit of her stomach twisted and felt like a weight, she had a very bad feeling.

**_Ring-Ring_**

She reached out her hand.

**_Ring-Ri-_**

"Hello?"

"Why hello again Tohru Honda"

"Christian..."

**_~TIMESKIP 45mins~_**

"Yes okay... I will see you there, tomorrow, I got it, you better keep your promise."

And with that she slammed the phone down into the holder with a ***bang*** and let out a very angered groan.

"So who was that?"

She spun a full 360 trying not to lose her balance at the speed, only to witness a tall slender figure in the door way wearing a horrible grey/brown robe.

"Oh Shigure it's you!" she let out a relieved sigh.

"So you have to leave huh?" Shigures eyes showed curiosity with a pinch of sadness with a side of a whole lot of questions.

"You heard then...?" Tohru looked into his eyes guilt building inside.

"Yes every word."

Tohru was trying to hold back tears as much as she could.

"Yes I have to leave but I will be back in 3 days, I just have to deal with something..."

"I know... thank you Tohru I know what you are doing for us," a smile tugged on his lips and they obeyed, " we owe you, are you sure you can go alone after all a delicate flower like you won't last when injured if anything does happen?" Shigures face went from understanding to dismay at the last 4 words.

"This little flower may be injured but she still has thorns, and don't worry it's just to discuss they are not allowed to harm me otherwise the deal is off but if I turn down the offer I'm afraid what might happen."

Shigure lifted her chin to face him, "Nothing will happen I promise."

Tohru smiled, "they don't know where I live so we will be fine."

"When are you leaving?" Shigure hand still on Tohrus chin his thumb gently gliding over her soft skin.

"Tonight I have to leave before Kyo and Yuki are up." Tohru pulled her face down and looked back at the ground Shigure put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take you don't worry, just get your things and we will head off soon, if I can't be there with you I will be with my Tohru until I can."

Tohru had to use all her strength to stop herself from hugging him.

"Don't worry... I'm trying to stop myself from hugging you to," Shigure smirked.

"Will you tell Kyo and Yuki once they are awake; I don't want them to worry, could you possibly... I can't believe I'm saying this.. but say a small lie.. well not really a lie but slightly warp the truth..."

Shigure looked a bit stunned at her comment, _'Tohru asked me to lie... well there's a first._' All he could do was giggle at the thought.

"Yes, yes of course I will... but I guess there is no time to leave any of your divine food for us... I guess we will be living on take out for the next few days..."

Tohru let off a bright warming grin and giggled, "I'm sorry about that."

"It okay my darling, just go up now and pack we should head off soon, the sooner you're off the sooner you get back flower."

"Okay thank you Shigure," and with that she went onto her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

Shigure went bright red and you can guess what was going through his mind... (Anyone who has any sick thoughts at this moment in time shame on you it is actually _'high school girl, high school girl' _;))

And with that Tohru walked up the stairs to pack... she really didn't know how long she would be gone for but she could definitely say she had to, 'I won't let anything happen to them.' Was all that flickered through her mind.

As Tohru sat in the car with Shigure drover her on their 2 hour journey her mind kept flicking back to her phone conversation-

**_~FLASHBACK~PHONECONVO~_**

"Hello?"

"Why hello again Tohru Honda"

"Christian..."

"You sound surprised my darling"

"I told you to never call me that, and I am surprised how did you get this number and what do you want?"

"Oh still full of questions I see 'My Darling' and I know more about you than you think oh and the people you are living with."

"What do you want?!"

"Oh I want many things from you, you see you're in a bit of a dept to us and I would like it to be paid."

"What dept, I never knew of such thing Chris."

"Well you might not have known but your mother sure did."

"She never mentioned anything."

"She should of since it involved you as much as it did her."

"Like I said before what do you want?"

"well for starters I would like that ring your mother had, after all it was meant to be mine and still is," Tohru looked down at the ring on her finger, her mother gave it to her 8 years ago the day she turned 10, "I also need your gang to give up you turf, since she did say we could have it and we want it, and one last thing."

"What is that?"

"I want the promise she made to me to be kept."

"What promise?" Tohru hissed

"The promise for you to become my wife."

"..." Tohru couldn't speak... her mum gave her to him... she promised her to him... _'mum what the hell were you thinking?! HIM?! MARRIAGE! I HATE YOU MORE THAN EVER!'_

"Speechless are we?" she could tell he had a smirk across his face, oh the desperation she had to rip that face off and shove it down his throat.

"...sshh..shheee .. what?" she tried to speak but all she could do was mumble

"You heard me, you beautiful Tohru will become my wife."

Now he was pissing her off.

"What if I refuse?"

"Hmmm if you refuse... well let's just say your little friends what are their names.. hmmm... Kyo, Yuki, Shigure? Am I right? Yes well I think I am, well they will not get through as easy as you."

Tohrus face dropped her hand began twitching and she was losing it, she was going to kill him and no one could stop her.

"oh yes and we will also exploit their little what is it secret, yes their secret, cat, rat, and dog if I'm not mistaken which I'm not since I have all the proof I need, you never know what might happen to them if people found out and your promise of not letting anyone know will be broken."

Tohrus expression was gone her eyes held no emotion, her body didn't move, she was frozen still.

"So you can't refuse 'Wifey'"

"Don't. You. Dare. Bring them into this!" Tohru was trying as hard as she could not to yell or magically transport herself through the phone and strangle him.

"Oh but I will."

Tohru didn't know what else to do... there was nothing else she could do_... ' I can't marry him... I love Kyo... but I can't put everyone in danger, I will just have to get in and wipe everything, sabotage...'_

With that a evil grin appeared on the no-face she was once holding

"Fine we will discuss this where you are now, I remember the way. Just promise no harm will come to Kyo, Yuki and Shigure while I'm away."

"I give you my word as your fiancé." _'Asshole more like it'_ she thought.

"Okay"

"Tomorrow we will meet my darling and you and everything you have will be mine."

Tohru was trying as hard as she could not to retaliate; she took in a deep breath before replying trying to calm herself.

"Yes okay... I will see you there, tomorrow, I got it, you better keep your promise."

**_~PRESENT~_**

Once she went over in her head about what was going on she made a list of 10,000 ways to kill the one that threatened her family and love, she will not lose another loved one, with the happy thoughts of Kyo and the rest of the Sohmas she drifted off into sleep with her head on the foggy window of Shigures car, watching as the blurred lights of the lamps skip by eye lids getting heavy and body relaxing.

**Shigures pov**

Shigure went over what he heard...

_'She's doing all this to help us...Oh my little Tohru... please be safe.'_

* * *

**_Please Review! i have a little competitions with a friend who uploaded a story on lord of the rings... who ever gets the most favs and reviews wins :P i'm in the lead my one! so thank you but please HELP!_**


	11. Chapter 11:The Departure & The Reaction

******why hello minions ... sorry I've had this chapter for while but i write it so it just took a while to type it thats all :P i can write a 3000 word essay in about 20 mins or less so this was easy also have the next one but i just need to find time to type it :P REVIEW OR FAV OR ANYTHING I'M IN AHEAD! MUHAHAHA I Love You All !**

* * *

**Chapter11: Departure and the Reaction**

Tohru awoke to the sudden stop performed by Shigure

"OW!" was all Tohru dramatically yelled once she had unstuck her very sore face from the windshield.

"Sorry flower" apologised the culprit, "anyway we are here at the train station"

Tohru looked out to the huge building which was beside them; it wasn't very busy considering it was about 4am.

"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself?" Shigures voice held concern, his hands which were gripping the steering wheel began shaking, she tore her gaze away from the old building to only to notice his eyes were becoming moist. A single tear escaped and ran down his cheek until it reached his chin and dropped to the floor.

Tohrus forehead creased bringing her fine eye brows together, not for anger but sorrow.

"Shigure?..." she reached out a hand and with her finger wiped away the next tear which was threatening to fall, Shigure turned to Tohru his eyes becoming red and puffy like someone with a nut allergy and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"You're doing this for us, I know, I heard, you have no need to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves, you don't have to go through with this *sniff * I mean what if something goes wrong and you end up getting hurt and don't end up coming back... for our sake... we are not worth your life!" that was the last straw he broke down head on the steering wheel. Tears streaming nose running, he was trying as hard as he possibly could to subdue the sad moans leaving his mouth but the more they tried the more came. Tohru placed a gentle hand onto his head and began to slowly stroke his raven hair.

"Shhhh, shhhh, Shigure, it's okay, everything will be alright." Shigures cries began to subside but they were still there.

"I know you guys can look after yourselves, but this is different, you can't stop these people, they. Will. Kill. You. Without hesitation when ordered... and I could never live with myself if I let that happens to you. I love you all so much, Shigure you have been like a father to me, Yuki like a brother... but Kyo let's just say I love him like one would love a lover..." Shigures head still rested on the steering wheel but his sobs had calmed and now he just sat and listened, "and I will protect you at all cost, not matter what the cost maybe, but these... monsters wont just hurt you 3, they will go to everyone, Momijii, Hana, Haru and everyone else. The only reason I am going is to stop this from happening also ... they know your families curse... they even have proof..." at this Shigure moved for the first time this speech only to give her a look of disbelief and terror, Tohru just gave him a quick nod. "So I am leaving to destroy the proof they have and keep my 'family' safe from harm's way."

"But Tohru how are you going to stop them? I know you are strong but you are just a 18 year old girl and you are on your own?!" Shigures lip began to tremble again and he gave a odd ***sniff*** here and there. Tohru just looked down t o reply.

"I am going to have to do what my mum intended to happen all this time... I am against it... but if my plan doesn't work ... I have no choice... but to..."

Shigure looked to Tohru who had her elbows on her legs, head in-between her legs and hands at the back of her head. She began to shake her head as if she was disagreeing with something, Shigure was highly confused until she gritted out 2 words which he was definitely not expecting ...

"Marry him."

Shigure couldn't move, his felt like his blood turned into lead and his flesh into stone.

"Tohru..."

"It's okay," she grinned a evil smile as her eyes looked straight ahead, "I'm not planning on that, as long as plan A works out, everything will be fine. I'm going to destroy all evidence of the curse tomorrow then hop on a train as quick as I can back here but leaving tracks making it seem I went up south, we will have to keep a highly low profile for about 3 days until the gooneys around our area will think we are not there and leave to carry on the search south."

"You're not as thick as you make yourself seem flower."

All she did was turn and gave him 'you have got to be kidding me... idiot' look.

"But I still think you are a idiot for going by yourself."

"I promise everything will be fine, I will be back on Thursday 8pm, i'll be waiting here for you, my personal taxi driver, hehehe." She chuckled

Shigure gave her a quick salute "yes m'am". "I'll be waiting princess, you better not be late! Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." They locked pinkies and gave each other a reassuring nod before Tohru leaned up and gave the dog a quick peck on the check before darting out the car, she had to get there quick to by the ticket and get to the platform.

Shigure just sat in the car waving away to the figure disappearing into the dark of the night then vanishing before the revolving doors to the entrance of the station; he waved away on of the most precious things in world to him.

"Be safe Tohru." Was all he said.

He reached for the key to the car when his phone vibrated, giving him a tingling sensation (...creepy...)

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a blue flip-up phone, opening it he had one text message notification, he opened it to reveal-

_Shigure,_

_Please look after Kyo and Yuki, don't let them kill each other. If I get home and find 2 skeletons in the lounge... I won't be happy... do you have any idea how long it would take to clean up! No I didn't think so!_

_Lots of love _

_T._

Shigure giggled before switching the key turning on the ignition and drove the long and now lonely ride home to war home.

_'Now... what to say to Yuki and Kyo... I wonder what would happen if she finds my skeleton instead of mine...hmmm' _shivers travelled down Shigures spine at the thoughts of what the rat and cat would do to him... "Oh Dear God save me.." he mumbled out loud.

**_~TIMESKIP 2hrs~_**

The sound of gravel churning under the wheel reassured Shigure of his arrival home.

He walked out the car

**BEEP-BEEP**

The car locked, he was just about to open the door-

***SLAM***

"WHERE THE HELL IS TOHRU?!"

"Why hello world war 3... oh and Kyo"


	12. Chapter 12: Search and Ride

**Heya, I'm so sorry for the long time, to be honest i just couldn't be bothered to copy the writing from my note book, i wrote this chapter on a coach ride, in a note book... it took i while to under stand my writing. :P hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW! thanks xx**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Search and Ride**

The morning light streamed in through the gap in-between the lilac curtains, and just so it happens no matter where those gaps were the light would always leave a line across closed eyes of Yuki Sohma (personally I its say karma ;) ) the light poured down onto two closed eyes which slowly began to open to reveal 2 groggy purple orbs sleep crusted in the corners due to the night before.

Yuki pushed himself up to a sitting position letting out a yawn then stretching out his arms; he ran a hand through his messy starlight hair before standing up and shuffling to the door.

He scanned the hall way for any sign of intelligent life. All doors were shut. Silence. Yuki decided to wake someone up, and of course it had to be Kyo, it definitely was not going to be nicely... he smirked evilly. He had the perfect way.

***SLAM***

Kyos domain as intruded by a rat

"Kyo" an emotional voice beckoned him to reality

The cat was sprawled out over the bed, his hair was a tangled ginger mess, yet he had a smile on his face. He was dreaming happy and slightly perverted dreams ... of no one else but his wonderful rice ball, the memories of last night rang fresh in his mind... he was just getting to a good part when he was disturbed by the calling of his name.

Kyo shifted position so his back faced the intruder which he smelt was a rat, he proceeded to pull the cover up over his face.

"Hmmm what the ***yawn* **hell mmm do you want mmm.." his voice muffled by the dovey

Kyo desperately tried to close his eyes and get back to the pleasure of 'la-la land' (screw Disney land...I want to see princess Tohru) he wanted to get back to what was happening, which he really wish would happen if not for the stupid curse (***cough* *cough***to all sick minded people out there ... yes ... it was what you were thinking...)

Yuki stood there still emotionless, but on the inside giggling hysterically imaging his reaction to what he was about to say

"Tohru's missing,"

Kyos breathing hitched his body didn't move... Yuki was about to ask if he was okay.

***SLAM***

"TOHRU?!"

Kyo was out the door before Yuki even got a chance he didn't even catch a glimpse of him, Kyos cover was still mid way in the air, slowly floating back to the refuge of the bed.

"Well that was quick."

"TOHRU?!"

Yuki trailed behind the psychotic cat

"you idiot shut up before you wake her and Shigure up."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!"

"I only said that so you would wake up, it was probably the only way of waking you up moron."

Yuki stared at the fading expression of panic, only to be replaced by rage; Kyo tightened his knuckles to turn white.

"Why the hell did you do that?... you know how much I care about her you asshole." Kyo kept his voice low to a whisper but it was still threatening.

"Personally I just wanted to see how you would react," Yuki chuckled "and might I just say it was priceless." He snickered. He set a glance to Tohrus door before returning to Kyo "she is perfectly fine, but I won't be surprised if your yelling woke her up."

_'Thank god she's okay, whoa, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack, oh boy am I going to get my revenge.'_ He sent a scowl towards Yuki who just ignored it. _'I'm just going to check on her to make sure she is alright... I don't trust that rat.'_

Kyo slowly walked over to Tohrus door, when a hand gripped his shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?" Yukis serious tone didn't make Kyo flinch or react in the slightest he just shook him off

"Never. Touch. Me. I'm going to see if Tohru is _'really'_ okay, and you can't stop me."

"Are doubting me, she is fine, just don't wake her up."

Kyo gave a nod before gently opening, trying to be as quite as he could. Yuki was not far behind always looking over Kyos shoulder. Kyo searched the dark room then he found the bed, he took 3 steps forward before coming to a sudden halt.

_'Maybe I spoke to soon...shit'_

"Yuki Tohru _'IS'_ missing."

"Very funny Kyo, but that won't work on me I'm not stupid unlike some felines." Sarcasm was placed in the midst of every spoken word

"Then you are stupid, because I'm not fucking joking Yuki... TOHRU IS MISSING! LOOK FOR YOURSELF!"

Yuki shoved Kyo out the way before getting a look at what made him think she was missing, her bed was empty and messed and her clothes in draws were gone.

"Crap."

Yuki walked straight out of the room, while Kyo on the other hand stood his ground, eyes not leaving the sight of a empty bed.

***SLAM* *SLAM* *SLAM***

"SHIGURES GONE TO!"

_'So the perverts gone too, if he has laid a finger on her I will personally castrate him with blunt scissors in his sleep... and guess what he will have for breakfast that good for nothing piece of sh-'_

***SLAM* *SLAM***

Yuki appeared in Tohrus room's door leaning against the frame slight pant erupting from his mouth

"She isn't in any of the rooms upstairs, are YOU going to HELP me search or are YOU going to just SIT there like the pathetic lump you are in statue form forever?!" Yuki was trying to control the anger and panic but it made evident in his voice.

Kyo finally came out of medusas stare which the bed seemed to have caused, "she's not upstairs?... yeah I'm coming, let's check downstairs maybe if we are lucky it's a false alarm. Or maybe her and Shigure went shopping? To the market or something?

"1) I know it's not a false alarm because if she was here she would have replied to your monstrous yelling and 2) shopping how stupid can you get ... this is Shigure we are talking about the only time he goes shopping or offers is when it has something to do with ladies under garments."

Kyo and Yuki both shivered at the thought... '_Crap'_

The 2 walked down the stairs, each taking deep breaths trying to calm themselves.

When they reached the ground and heard nothing, the panic came flooding back in gallons. They darted from room to room, ***SLAM* **each door went as it was thrown to the side for one of the boys to scanned the innards of the rooms, for a person with long brown flowing hair which blew in the wind and make people stare in envy, for a person with blue eyes deeper than the sea bluer than the sky. A person whose smile could light up the heavens. Unfortunately or their sanity the person they dreamed of finding disappeared to change it to a nightmare.

A sound outside caught the attention of the rat (It was amazing he noticed over Kyos wale's or anxiety), he heard the gravel upturn and crush of stones under the pressure of tires and the old sound of a not well used engine.

_'There is only one person that could be... no one uses the car since none of us can drive, but there is one person who can but hasn't used it in years... so why now... what has he done?...'_

Yuki pulled back the curtains to reveal a old silver Volvo scratches and mud surrounded the old chipping paint. A _'single' _body crawled from the front seat to linger before walking towards the door... slowly.

"Kyo it's Shigure. He is back." Kyo stop his tantrum to turn towards Yuki and listen. "And Tohru isn't with him."

As soon as Kyo heard Shigures footsteps echo in the outside world he charged at the door and flung it open with anger and ferocity.

***SLAM!***

"WHERE THE HELL IS TOHRU?!"

"Why hello world war 3... oh and Kyo."

**_Torhu's pov_**

Tohru sat in a second class carriage. At the back. Alone. She held her bag to her chest; to be honest she was petrified of what waited... and what was to come.

A guy, who could have been no more than a few years older than Tohru herself; walked into the carriage and plopped himself straight next to Tohru. Even thought the entire carriage was empty apart from a random old woman snoring and mumbling something's about her and her husband's time in their youth : 'adventures in the bedroom' as Tohru named them that made her want to gag for years to come; and even she was at the front. So why next to her. Idiot.

"When's your stop?" the man that placed himself next to her asked. She held back a shiver but the goose bumps still appeared at how cold his voice appeared, Tohru puckered up the courage to turn to look at the man. He had groggy gray eyes he didn't seem focused or awake at first glance he looked empty, his brown shoulder length hair was thick with grime and grease, he didn't look like he has had a shower in a while. He wore black torn trackies covered in dirt, a filth swarming gray t-shirt that I swear if he had taken off it would craw away on its own. The smell of smoke and alcohol lingered in his breath and his body gave off the potent sent of BO, Tohru could feel bile push up her throat. She would at least be polite and answer his question.

"Urmmm in about a hour or so." Once she said that she realised that the look in his eyes was not empty as she thought but filled with lust, the look he gave her was perverted in every way, he felt bare like he was slowly stripping her in his mind. The goose bumps got worse and she realised this wouldn't end well. He gave her what he thought was a charming smirk but Tohru hid her disgust under her blank expression, she didn't want to know what was going through his head, but she had a feeling she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Well that doesn't gives us much time now does it gorgeous, let go somewhere and have some fun."

_'Great I'm stuck next to a drunken perverted guy... where Kyo or Yuki when you need them...'_

He paced a hand on Tohrus bare skin on her thigh, she mentally squealed and tried to hold back slapping the smirk of his face. She picked up his hand and placed it gently back his own. "I'm sorry but I have boyfriend." She was being as polite as she could in the situation, she didn't like being rude, but she was going to snap.

"He doesn't have to know," he winked at her and then put his hand on her knee and slowly , Tohru isntly slapped his hand away, he smirked at the action. _'Oh how I wish I could put a small bomb inside his mouth and make him swallow...'_

"I'm sorry but I appreciate if you wouldn't do that." She tightened her fists which he didn't seem to notice he was too busy staring at her and her body, "I won't give you another warning."

He suddenly grabbed her good wrist (other still bandaged) he pulled her towards him in one fluid movement, she writhed her wrists but he had a good grip and she was still in pain.

"Come on baby don't be like that, we are going to have fun, whether you like it or not."

He pulled her more making her yelp in pain at the sudden motion of her ribs. "I'm sure your boyfriend is just an asshole."

_'Forget about a bomb... try an atomic bomb, he's dead, no one insults Kyo. He is D.E.A.D'_

Tohru did warn him and now he has gone too far, Tohrus' free hand swung round to his neck, she dug 3 fingers into the nape 2 behind one in front, they guy fell face first onto the seats unconscious, her movements happened so quickly the sight was a blur to the eye. He realised his grip on Tohrus' wrist and she plucked her bag from the seat and stood in front of him rubbing the wrist he grabbed, she realised allot of pain was appearing in her bad wrist then she realised she just used it..._ 'Owwwww'_

"Vulcan death grip, I did warn you, you'll wake up in a hour or to, you may have a huge headache, hope it lasts, and I'll be long gone, jerk."

Tohru stormed off to a different carriage this one was completely empty luckily. She sat down on the seat and stared out at the appearing sun how it reflected off the huge buildings of passing towns and the colours of the sunset. Beautiful. The guys came to her mind.

_'I hope Shigure got back okay, I wonder what happening at home?'_

**_Back home (warzone)_**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE TOO SEE RELATIVES IN THE NORTH?!" Kyos arms were flaring all over the place.

"She has gone to see her Greatgrandad in the north." Shigure replied fidgeting he couldn't say more than that he was bad at lying he barely brought this across, he avoided any eye contact.

_'Ohhh who am I kidding I can't lie... Tohru's going to kill me if they realise where she has really noticed.'_

Kyo calmed down "okay I believe you."

_'OMG they fell for it!'_

But Shigure didn't realise that Yuki was watching his every move from the door.

He walked out towards them.

"Kyo wait." Yuki said gazing at Kyo before casting his stare to Shigure, "he's lying."

_'Oh no.'_

* * *

**next chapter... i will write it in less than 30 mins .. when i have time... its just the typing... so lets say ... 2 weeks or earlier... probably earlier! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: And so it Begins

**sorry guys school holding me back... GCSE is a pain :P but worth it after what i've been predicted with :D well here comes another chapter! hope you enjoy!**

**oh and by the way to all my readers i will be making 2 more fanfics once i've done this one, i was wondering which you would like first?**

**1)Gakuen Alice**

**2)Soul Eater**

**PM me and ill tell you the story like or summary which will be on the front! i would like to know so i can start writing so then when this is done i can post the next 3-4 chapters of the new story! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: And so it Begins...**

"Kyo wait." Yuki said gazing at Kyo before casting his stare to Shigure, "he's lying."

_'Oh no.'_

Panic struck Shigure hard, he couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell someone, and who else than one of his best friends from the trio.

"Oo-hh well... would you look at the tt-iimee! I have a urmmm meeting, yeah! Meeting with my urmmm publisher! See ya!" and with that stuttering speech he marched double time out the front door.

_'That was close, time to go surprise my bezzie!'_

**Yuki POV**

"Yuki do you believe him?" Kyo asked watching the door that Shigure used to escape.

"No, definitely not, it is him after all."

'_Shigure what are you up to?... Tohru please be okay.'_

"If he was lying where do you think Tohru is?" Concern evident in the cats voice.

"I really don't know."

_'Tohru...'_

**Time skip a hour—with Shigure**

"***Pant* **well ***pant*** there goes ***pant *pant*** my yearly ***pant*** exercise ***pant*** AHHH so unfit ***pant***" the now collapsed Shigure, who's current position was outside the Sohma residence.

After about 10 minutes of him trying to hold back a heart attack and gaining back his breath, Shigure swiftly snuck in and around the building until he reached the place he desired.

***SLAM***

"Hatori honey! I'm home!" Sang the big mouthed dog after entering the doctor's office.

"Get out." Hatori's husky voice bounced off the paperwork, which his gaze had not diverted from for the past 4 hours, not even after the surprise entry of his gay friend.

"But-"

"No buts get out or I will make you suffer!"

"Well 'm not going to leave!" Shigure pouted and crossed his arms with a _'Huff'_ "Anyway I have something to tell y-"

Hatori leaped from his desk grabbing the puppy's collar and dragging him off towards the supply closet. Hatori shoved Shigure face first into the floor of the dark room before slamming the door shut and turning the key to lock it shut, he did all this before Shigure even had a chance to scramble back onto his feet.

"HATORIIIIII! LET ME OUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!" banging, rustling and shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door.

"You and important don't mix." Hatori started to dust himself off and straighten up his crumpled uniform; he made sure a piece of dark green hair draped like curtains over his damaged eye. "I mean it's you, the only thing important to you is women preferably high school girls, and that is just darn creepy."

The commotion on the other side of the door came to a halt. "Hatori." The seriousness in Shigure words sent shivers up his spin telling him 'something is wrong.' "It's about Tohru."

"Tohru..."

Hatori and Tohru had grown to become very close over time; she is the only one that is able to make him laugh and smile. He had grown very fond of her, even grew to love her, though only recently had he discovered it was sisterly love. He is always there for her and became highly protective; he even tranquilized Shigure for making smug perverted comments. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him.

***BANG* **

Hatori was face to face with Shigure in seconds his hand now grouped his collar and slowly he began to lift him off the ground till his feet were no longer in contact with the floor but instead swaying in the air. The light from the other room filled the dark storage room it illuminated Shigure's eyes reflecting the fear that radiated, also showing the shining signs of fresh tears down his cheeks.

"What's happened?! What's wrong with her?! Is she ok?" Hatori tried to keep his voice low but it came out as a quiet yell. He began to notice more tears rushing down Shigure's cheeks.

"No, she's in trouble."

Worry over took Hatori and he released Shigure from his grip. Shigure slowly pulled on the dragons sleeve leading him back out to the office.

"Come, sit, I'll explain everything."

Once they collapsed in seats opposite each other, shaken slightly at the news and the knowledge of Tohru being in trouble, the explanation began.

**Tohru's pov.**

The train came to a screeching stop. The stop that will determine Tohru's future from this point on. The old lady that was sleeping before got off 5 stops ago, still mumbling on about her husband, also the guy she had knocked out still slept like a baby thankfully not waking up yet. Tohru gathered her things, the stepped out and took a deep breath of the cold brisk winters afternoon air, the smell of the sea filled her nostrils, but what overcame all feeling was the feeling of... ***GRrrrr*** hunger.

Tohru searched for the nearest coffee shop before coming to a dinner just outside the station.

From a distance a black limo slowly followed in suit of her. Once she entered the diner, 2 men in black suits and sun glasses stepped out. Tohru was in need of caffeine it has been a busy 2 days, she has hardly slept. Once the order arrived she dove into her food, and sipped the sweet creamy heaven of coffee.

She finished up quick and now she had to find where _'they'_ were. A feeling of being watched floated at the back of her mind; she knew she was, she sensed it once she got out the station.

_'Now where are they...'_

Tohru stepped out of the diner rucksack on her back, rain fell violently and dark clouds smothered the sun.

_'AHHH rain! My umbrellas in my backpack!'_

Tohru cursed under her breath at the constant down pour of water, but they curses came short when the 2 men in suits came into her view and walked towards her. She wasn't in a mood to go easy so she decided to have a little fun.

"why hello there gentlemen, isn't it a little bit to cloudy and wet for sunglasses?" she smirked inwardly. "What can I do, Masters." She gave a quick melodramatic bow before returning to her normal stance.

"Are you Miss Honda?"

"To be or not to be that is the question? Yes I am the Miss Honda?"

She was suppressing a giggle.

"We have been instructed to take you to our boss." One said their faces still blank.

"Please will you follow us Miss Honda." The other said with a equal blank face.

_'And after all the effort I put in to making my comments funny. There goes my future job as a comedian kicked out the window.'_

They led Tohru off towards a limo parked down a block. They opened the door for her and let her jump in. They followed shortly afterwards.

"How are you enjoying the ride Miss Honda?"

"Well not as impressive as my pure gold limo but this is okay." Sarcasm was evident, she was enjoying joking around, and she had no one normal to talk to for the past 2-3 hours, the driver giggled.

She looked at the 2 beasts in front of her one has shaved brown hair and stubble round his chin and he was built like a brick from what she could tell he looked about 40 or more, the other on the other hand looked only about 20, he has spikey blond hair and a nicely shaped face, he didn't look like a brick yet you could tell he was muscular. Tohru held out her hand to Blondie.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mr..."

"Michael, Michael Danchaud." He took her hand.

"I love your name; it's not Japanese is it." She smiled up to him and noticed his cheeks under his dark ray bands were radiating red.

"Uhh- yeah i-its f-french." He retracted his hand and let his bangs cover his cheeks.

"Awww awesome no wonder you're so cute!" his whole face was now completely red. He looked up at her and his heart stopped. Her smile was beautiful.

**Micheal pov**

Micheal thought he had just seen an angel, he hadn't seen her until now he was always looking away.

_'Her smile is amazing her eyes are stunning, she is ... like nothing I have ever seen.'_

Micheal didn't know what to say, he knew his orders well but, what did Chris want with Miss Honda. That's all he knew of her name nothing more.

"Urmm w-hat is y-our name?" he asked stuttering slightly.

_'Damn it why am I stuttering! Come on act cool.'_

"Tohru Honda." He looked at her but had to divert his gaze otherwise he thought he may lose his mind, her beauty was just too overwhelming her lips perfectly shaped and naturally pink he just wanted to kiss her, and hold her in his arms.

"Urmmm where are we going?"

**Tohrus pov**

Tohru looked out at the passing trees, they were in the middle of nowhere.

The woods got thicker and creepier the deeper into the forest they went.

"Urmmm where are we going?"

The old guy answered this time.

"Shut up we are here anyway." His voice; deep, violent.

A huge dark mansion came into sight through the trees_. 'Almost like a horror movie.'_ She thought.

It was around 5 stories high dark grey bricks covered the exterior, the widows large but barred, guards stood at every corner. They went up the path towards the ghost house, a huge fountain stood as a roundabout. The car came to a skidding stop on the gravel.

The grump bucket and cutie got out the car; Michael held the door open for Tohru.

Tohru slowly stepped out the car and looked up at the house in front of her.

"Time to face my fears... Thanks Mum." she mumbled to herself before walking towards the giant double oak doors that held the monsters at bay.

**Back at the with Shigure and Hatori**

"Are you sure she will be alright Shigure." Hatori's head was in his hands, which were placed on his desk.

"Remember this is Tohru we are talking about, I'm sure she will be fine, but I am still worried."

They both fell into a awkward silence, that is until Hatori interrupted it.

"Are going to tell them?"

"I don't know if Kyo and Yuki could handle the trouble she is in... knowing them they will be after her before we could say 'S-' let alone stop!."

"They need to know, go now and tell them. I will check and see if any people around here have seen this 'Chris' and his men around town."

"Thank you Hatori, I will tell them but she is going to be angry."

"Not as angry as they will be once they realise what she has gone to do." Hatori pointed out.

"True but I think she can handle it." Shigure voice was now calm and back to its normal smooth form.

"Goodbye darling!"

***SLAM*** and with that Shigure was off to tell the cat and mouse about the rice balls adventure.

Hatori leaned back on his chair hands behind his head.

_'Tohru you idiot...' _

He leaned his head back down and pushed the worry for Tohru at the back of his mind for now, he couldn't let anyone see he was worried otherwise they would ask, he couldn't tell anyone.

However someone was listening, someone heard everything, and they were now walking back to their room.

"Well well Miss Honda, I guess I've found your weakness now." Akito murmured his dark eyes flashing dangerously.


	14. Chapter 14: The So Called Lesson

**GUYYYSSSS I really need replies i've had one and that's the soul eater vote (thank you for that!) need to know what you guys want :P so just say, next 2-3 chapters are action packed so keep tuned still have a while till the end ;) thank you for following, reviewing and favoriting this story! love you all, i'm glad people enjoy ! **

**PLEASE CHOOSE FOR NEXT FANFIC:**

**- Gakuen alice natxmikan**

**- Soul Eater soulxmaka**

**both have a lot of action etc ! PM or Review to reply :P **

**next chapter might be around a week or so have exams in 3 days sooooooo may be hard to type...**

* * *

**Chapter14: The So Called Lesson**

The double doors opened to reveal a casino like lobby, with a huge oak stair case cascading its way up, until it splits going up to overhanging balconies, doors every 5 meters. Tohrus footsteps echoed through the mass of space, with every step on the black and white marbled floor 2 more were heard behind, Michael and the tank followed in suite.

The tank gripped onto her shoulder leading her up the grand stair case.

"The boss is waiting, as you may know he isn't a patient person, you have made us late enough, I rather not lose my head, but watching you lose yours may be fun."

Michael was not that far behind, she saw him stiffen after the comment the thing made. Tohru was led, more like dragged, down one of the long corridors until they came to a black door; Michael opened the door, once opened Tohru was shoved inside.

It seemed like a reception there was a woman behind the desk, she stood up and walked over to Mr. Tank, that's when Tohru noticed what she was wearing. A extremely short black pencil skirt hugged her legs like there was no tomorrow and her white top... wasn't really a top... more like a bra... her white stilettos probably had the highest heel she's ever seen but she had to admit they were really nice shoes.

_'Awww I want those shoes...'_

She walked towards another end of the room, towards a very fancy door. 2 guys in suits guarded the dark double doors.  
Once Tohru and Michael, along with the other thing, were nearing, the 2 men reached grabbed the door next to them, and pushed it open going with the door, both doing it in perfect sync.  
The doors opened to exploit a row of around 5 men each side standing straight arms behind their back Tohrus eyes followed down the rows of men, each line led to a dark brown mahogany desk at the back of the room.

A dark figure stood in front of the desk lounging lazily over it. Once he heard Tohrus and the others footsteps his head perked up looking straight at Tohru.

He had long dark red hair put into a pony tail at the back, his eyes were blacker than the darkest shadow, and he wore a black suit with a red under shirt. He was broad, and very muscular, about 6"1', known to swoon girls with one glance, let's just say he looked very bad ass... yet to Tohru, he looked like a someone who's face had been set on fire and put out with a shovel, and oh how she wished it was her shovel.

"My my what do we have here?" the man at the desk got up and slowly swaggered his way to the middle of the room, where Tohru was currently standing, he made a shooing gesture, Michael and Mr. Grumpy slowly walked off to join the other men at the sides of the room, but not before Michael whispered into Tohrus ear:

"I won't let him or anyone hurt you, don't be afraid."

Tohru still keeping eye contact with the man walking towards her simply whispered:

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, let me handle this, you can help me afterwards."

And with that Michael was gone.

The man was not no more than 4 ft away staring at her boring holes into her soul.

"I've been expecting you."

"Really I couldn't have guessed."

His dark voice gave off a chilling chuckle, Tohru was pretty sure she saw everyone in the room shiver. He turned back on his heels so his back was facing her, and began walking with his hands behind his back head high, towards his desk.

"I've missed that feisty side of you Tohru, you became all innocent and happy I thought I had lost the girl I used to know."

"Awww did Chrisy miss me?, well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't who I am anymore, I'm out off all..." she made hand gestures all round the room before putting her hands back to her sides, "this, I've given up on all the fighting and the money."

"Oh have you now? So what does that mean about the promise?" Chris smiled darkly.

"You can have all the territory you want, but the people in it are free to choose whether to follow you or not." Tohru reached into her bag making most of the guys in the room pull out guns all aiming for her. Christian gave them all glares and they hesitantly put the guns back in their holsters and resumed their past position. Tohru rolled her eyes before digging into her bag again and pulling out a bulgy envelope and chucking it at Chris. He caught in with one hand on reflex, he stared at it his eye brow furrowing, he then picked up a knife on his desk and cut it open looking at its contents, a cheeky smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"There is the money my 'mother' owed you." She pulled off something on her left index finger, and threw it trying to aim for his face. Unfortunately he caught it with one hand again and studied it carefully.

"There's your ring, again as promised."

"Thank you my darling."

Tohrus fists clenched. "I told you NEVER to call me that." Tohru made sure she put emphases on the _'never'_

"Hehe I know but it's just too much fun."

"Yeah so will be breaking you nose." One of the guards chuckled at the comment earning a glare from Chris which shut him up instantly.

"Oh my, I thought you had given up fighting."

"I have but self defense isn't counted as fighting."

_'Let's see if I can get out of the next one.'_ Tohru thought.

"Well if that's all I'll be off, I really would like to get home and all." Tohru turned on her heels and started heading back to the door from which she came when something grabbed her hair and pulled her back to face a pair of infuriated eyes. He was pulling down hard so her neck was bent back causing her a lot of discomfort.

"Not just yet, what happened to my proposal?"

The words _'hope this works'_ ran through Tohrus mind like a broken record.

"Christian I've said before and I will say it again... NO." Determination took over Tohru, where as a large fit of laughter took over Chris.

"Oh ***giggle*** really now ***giggle***" suddenly his face fell serious, "what about your friends, and their little secret."

Tohru stiffened.

"You have no proof; prove to me that you do."

Chris clicked his fingers and 2 men came into the room holding a video camera and a box of multiple photos.

_'Gotcha'_

Chris plugged the video camera into a TV in the corner of the room, walking back to his desk he picked up a remote and pressed a button, the video showed footage of when Yuki and Tohru were walking back from work and some guys pushed Tohru into Yuki, turning him into a rat the. Next was when Yuki and Kyo had saved her from falling off steep ledge, the one where she fainted onto Kyo.

Tohru stared in disbelief she swore no one was there, she didn't sense anyone, this was all her fault.

"These are kept safely in the room next door at all times, and heavily guarded, so don't even think of trying to get in."

_'Man he's making this easy.' _

"That still doesn't change my mind."

This time the smirk Chris had on his face vanished.

"You're getting on my nerves; maybe I need to teach you a lesson."

"Yay I just love lessons." Tohrus dull expression screamed boredom.

Chris clicked his fingers and a guy stepped out,

In one corner at 6"5' weighing around the same as an elephant, Hercules, in the other corner Tohru...

"Rei, teach this... brat a lesson."

Tohru shot a glare towards Chris who was slouched across his desk watching the show; if he could he would have popcorn.

Before Tohru could look at her attacker she was suddenly flying across the room from a very hard punch to the stomach, she hit the ground hard

***THUD***

She skidded 5ft before coming to a stop. Winded and sore Tohru set a gaze at Michael whose fists were clenched and shaking, he looked at her face through his glasses, she shook her head gesturing 'no I'm fine' before getting back up. She dusted herself off before grinning and looked at Rei.

"Ow that hurt."

Most people were shocked that Tohru wasn't knocked out or even writhing in pain.

Chris noticed this and decided to put them out of their misery, "She's tougher than she looks Rei pick up the pace... I don't have all day."

Rei gave a snort before charging at the grinning Tohru, throwing punch after punch from left to right, Tohru dogging each with grace.

"That's all you got?" Tohru mocked.

"Why you little bitch." Rei put all the power he could muster into this one heading straight for Tohrus face.

Tohru still smirking at his try, stopped his hand no more that 10cm away from her face, gasps were heard all round the room, Rei's breath caught and shock froze his body.

"Told you so." Chris said smugly.

"Tut tut, my turn."

Tohru kneed him in the stomach, Rei recoiled doubled over groping his stomach.

"Bb-ii-ttcch." He stuttered through clenched teeth, trying to catch his lost breath.

"Ouch, well time for the finally."

With that Tohru ran at Rei, before jumping and twisting her body into a round house kick, straight into the side of Rei's face, sending him flying into the side of the room. Hitting a pillar.

***CRASH* **

"OUFFFF" the air left his lungs with such force it left him unconscious.

**Michael pov**

"wow" were the only words that left his mouth as he watched the girl he liked kick the crap out of one of the toughest guys in the gang.

'She really is amazing.'

**Normal pov**

"Now anyone else?"

Silence filled the room.

Until claps were heard from Chris.

"Bravo bravo, my my you are vicious just like the stories."

Tohru gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Michael take her to the guest room, I will speak with her tomorrow, for now she should rest and maybe rethink the proposal."

Michael walked up so he was behind Tohru, Tohru gave Chris a joke bow, before following Michael out the room.

They walked in utter silence. Once they were out of the way of people, Michael grabbed Tohrus arm and spun her around.

"What was that?! I didn't expect that? What's with that? Oh my gosh so many questions urmmm where to start, well let's just start with, THAT WAS BLOODY INCREDIBLE! He was one of the greatest fighters here! And you took him out in one shot?! And you're a girl?!"

Tohrus vision began to blur, she hadn't slept or eaten for about 2 days, it was now catching up after her little performance, the hit to the stomach wasn't helping.

"Hey Michael I'm not feeling too good."

"What what's wrong?" concern showed in his movement as he held her shoulders tighter.

"I just feel really dizz-" she was cut short when her world went black and she fainted in Michaels arms.

**Shigures pov**

Shigure slowly wandered here and there, anything to pass time so he didn't have go home, he decided it would be best if he left them alone for a bit, then once he returned after his 'go into every shop you see' mode, he would explain everything.

But for now he would look around, and then a shopped peaked his interest.

"Hmm what's La SENZA?"


	15. Chapter 15: The Ideal Plan

**All I can say at this moment in time is... I HATE EXAMS! and also thank you for all the favs and reviews :D - started my new soul eater fanfic but have done barely any but have the story ;) -**

**Summary-**

**_its been around 3 months after the defeat of azura, maka and black*star have been asked to go away on training - maka for the weapon blood that only lord death and stein know about, and for BS for his ninja skills, they refuse because they want to remain with their weapons (whom they secretly love) but when tsubaki and soul say the wrong things and break their hearts they leave for 5 years, now a new threats has come, murdered the rest of the star clan, and makas mother, now they have to come back to guard the school secretly. what will happen? makaxsoul - tsubakixBS - Kiddxliz_**

**Muhahahaha ! Action Packed - romance filled - tragedy - mystery - and a whole new skills for black star and maka :P **

**Whooop whoop**

**well here goes nothing- another chapter :P building up ;) suspense filled but leading to what? read more and find out :P **

**JAE out :3 x**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Ideal Plan**

Tohru awoke, feeling soft silk encasing her body causing to snuggle deeper into the bliss, something warm tightened around her hand, she brought the warn object to her face and cuddled it like a 3 year old would to a teddy bear. Tohru heard a chuckle from next to her. Her eyes shot open and she leaped from where she was only to end up landing on a hard wood floor... face first.

***THUD***

"Owwwwww..." then she remembered what just happened.

She rushed to her feet facing where she leapt from and bowed repeatedly like a hammer hitting nails of apology.

"Oh I'm so sorry I've been so rude! I'm such a burden! I'm so sorry! I hope I wasn't too much trouble, after all I did fall and everything, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Tohru ended up losing her balance again falling face first onto the soft bed in front of her.

She lifted her head and with a '_pt_' blew the loose hair that had fallen out of her face.

"I'm such a klutz..." she mumbled to herself.

That's when she noticed the hysteric laughter.

She looked in front of her but didn't see anyone... then she looked down...

Michael was literally pissing himself laughing.

"You – are – so – stupid-"he manage to make out between fits of laughter.

Tohru scavenged to her feet on top of the bed and started jumping in irritation

"I. AM. NOT. THAT. STUPID!"

***SNAP***

The feet of the bed snapped

***BANG/THUMP* **

The bed came crashing down shaking the floor on impact and sending Tohru falling off the back landing on her back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Michael was now rolling around like a lunatic, tears flowed down his now turning blue and purple because he couldn't catch his breath, cheeks.

"I'm so sorr-... I'm glad to see your having a good time..." Tohru stared at Michael.

_'I really am in a Looney bin...'_

After about a century later Michael finally calmed down.

"Congratulations I'm officially 100 years old." Tohru mocked sticking out her little pink tongue.

"If only you saw your face, you would know how I felt."

Tohru rolled her eyes indicating he won the argument, he smirked in victory.

"Hey Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to be intruding on your personal life or anything but... how did you end up being on of Chris's henchmen..."

"Ah now that is a good question... back last year I got into some trouble, had a bit of a thing for gambling, you know when your 18 life is easy... but me being me I made it difficult, got myself owing some guy 20 grand... an 18 year old doesn't have that kind of money, so one day I bumped into a guy who said he might be able to help, next thing I know I was brought here and not long after I was working for Chris to pay my debt. Now 19 I'm free from my dept... I just haven't had the guts to get up and leave... the last time that happened a guy got tortured to death ... tortured for 3 months until dying... I couldn't go through with that... I'm not brave enough... so here I am..."

Tohru was just staring at the floor, looking like she was in space; Kyo did always call her a 'space cadet' there was a reason. She then closed her eyes took a deep breath and pursed her lips before turning to face Michael.

"If ... if I told you I could get us out of here... would you help me..."

Michael mouth was agape.

'_Get out... be free...'_ his mouth came together to form a wicked smirk.

"Hell yeah!"

Tohru smiled a thank full smile and let out the air which was still in her lungs from before in relief.

"Firstly I need to know Christians habits?"

Michael stroked his invisible beard with his forefinger and thumb, he held that pose for about 5 minutes...

"Yes thank you I'm officially 100 years and 20 minutes old, wow time fly's..." Tohru mentions sarcastically, she was glad she picked up some things from Uo.

Michael turned and looked at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because his black shades covered his eyes, as people say - _eyes are the window to the soul _- apparently he wasn't amused since he just gave her a quick shrug.

"I don't know, depends on what sort of information you want."

"Just tell me what he does during the day? His time schedule?" Desperation slowly making its self known...

_'At this rate I won't be able to get back in time... And my hair would be grey and slowly falling out...' _ Tohru thought.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, threw his head back and scrunched up his face.

"Hmmmm... Well let's see... He never really leaves his 'lair', seeing him out of the office is rare... He makes sure his breakfast is started to be cooked at 5am sharp then delivered to his office my 6am... He does the same with lunch - cooked at 11 delivered by 12... And in the evening at 6pm he and his' personal guards' have a cigarette break - same time dinner is started to cook... He then goes to his room by 11 ... Taking his concubine probably 3 times a week, with him... And that's it..."

Tohru raised a eyebrow_. 'What... What am I meant to do... I mean come on there is nothi-'_  
That's when notices something interesting running along the floor of the room.

"What's up with you your grinning more than a guy after se-"

"DON'T _'even'_ go there ..." Tohru warned

Michael crossed his arms and 'Huffed' at the disappointment.

"Well it must have been a good through you sure did look happy, like you invented something or solved an impossible mystery."

Tohru giggled "I guess you can call it something like that. Urmm where's the kitchen?" Tohru asked fiddling with her fingers nervously.

_'Please be where I hope it is.'_

"Well that's a weird question but if it has something to do with getting out I guess I can say... It's under Chris's office it huge so it covers along 3 rooms, the bosses is in the middle."

"This means the room that has all the videos and pictures are over the kitchen..." Tohru mumbled to herself staring into space and beyond.

"Oi space cadet?" Michael asked tapping Tohru on the head.

_'Kyo... Kyo calls me that... I miss him so much...'_

Tohrus eyes went from glad to sad. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Michael took each one of Tohrus cheeks making her look at him.

Tohru gave an act of forbearance, holding back the tears.

"Nothing." She slapped on a fake smile ... Like girls do with 2 tonnes of foundation...

"Anyway I have a plan."

"Please elaborate."

"I will when the time comes but for now I'm going to have to ask you to do me a favour and get me to the kitchen and the room where all the stuff about the Sohmas' is kept."

"And how the hell am I meant to do that?"

Tohru thought for a while ... A fault in her plan...

***knock* *knock***

That was until her lunch came... On a table on wheels... Covered in a white sheet... Covering the underside compartment...

"Your lunch is here." a guard said as he wheeled the meal over.

"Thank you, just leave it there." She gave Michael a quick nudge.

"Ugh yeah ill wheel it down to the kitchen when she's done."

"Okay then. Enjoy"

Once gone Tohru turned to Michael with a triumphant smirk and pointed to the mean table.

"That's how you will get me there."

"Oh... great..."

* * *

**sorry about the end... my paragraph went spaz... next chappy in around same time... it will be done quicker once my exams are out the way :P Cya soon **

**JAE x**


	16. Chapter 16: Badda-Bing Badda-Boom

******Okay.. sorry for this being so late.. had a very very busy last 2-3 weeks of term... but here it is i only just did it :P the rest will be up sooner like every 3 days or so :D**

**and my new story is out but i wont be starting it until after this one, its called-**

_**Shadows in the Dark and A Scythe Within**_

**enjoy!**

**JAE x**

* * *

**Chapter16: Badda-Bing Badda-Boom**

**Micheal pov**

A sulky blonde trudged through the hallways pushing a wheelie table with a plate that was licked clean.

"I can't believe you making me do this" Michael mumbled to what seemed to be himself  
"Oh come on now, it's not that bad." A gentle feminine voice reassured, "It's not that much further right? My legs are cramping." The voice moaned.

"Just up ahead," Michael replied eyes searching the halls for any sign of people who might over hear his conversation with a table.

Michael wheeled the pulley cart down the labyrinth of hall ways, after some more moped walking and trying to act normal when anyone passed, until the arrival of 2 large old pull and push oak doors. The kitchen.

"We are here madam" stretching the last word out in a jokingly fashion.

"Check if anyone's inside" the table whispered.

Michael pushed open a single door, turning his head from left to right with narrow eyes cowering the 5* kitchen for any sign of the cooks.

Once the coast was clear he stepped back out to the empty hall way and the magic talking table.

"Coast is clear"

"Good I'll only be a minute stay here and give a Signal if anyone approaches" Tohru said crawling on all fours from under her form of transport.

"What wait!"

***bang***

"Never mind then... Now what should be the signal."

_'Hmmm what to do ...'_

"KAAA KAARR... No not that one ... COOOU COOOU... nahh to obvious ... Eh macaren macaren makrena cause it's eh macren maca-"

"What the hell are doing"

"Eeeeeppppp!"

Michael practically leaped out of his skin, he spun around to be face to face a with a Tohru trying to hold back a giant fit of giggles.

"You ***giggle* **scream like ***giggle*** a GIRL HAHAHAHA" she couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing her head off. All Michael did was scowl.

"I do not."

Tohru stopped her laughing fit and looked at him with a triumphant smirk.

"Not to be rude but, yeah you do, anyway we still have one more stop." Tohru pointed out crawling back under the wheelie table, before anyone saw her.

Michael pushed the trolley forward, heading to their next location, the place everyone called the _'brain vault'_ due to the fact it held all the information the boss wanted.

"What did you do in there anyway?" Michael asked with curiosity.

"That doesn't matter at the moment... What does matter is the time, what time is it?"

Michael looked down at his aviator watch on his wrist, carefully searching for the big hand and small hand on the face.

"5:15."

"Okay... Well we may want to hurry quite a bit."

"I will... And just so you know ... I trust you."

Pink dusted his cheeks and down his neck.  
_'If I knew you better I would be able to change the trust to love... One day ... That will happen... I will make sure.'_

"Don't worry I trust you to"

Michael's heart skipped a beat ... Then 2 ... Then 3... 4... Rise of the zombie apocalypse...then his heart began to beat again but twice as fast, as he thought about what would happen to her if they go caught.

The torture... The pain...

_'What would I do if she died...'_

"Hey Michael are you okay? You looked pretty zoned out?" Tohru asked peering her head through the white satin cloth that was draped over the table; flowered vines crept up the rims in a silver thread that gleamed in the lights of the hallway.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine... Just thinking."

"Oh okay... You know my mum always said to share your thoughts, it makes you feel better."  
Michael looked down to Tohrus angelic face and smiled.

"Yeah I will tell you, but I will tell you when we aren't trying to hide you... Deal?"

"Deal" the brunette replied with a sharp nod before redirecting her head back under the white table cloth.

They soon came up to what looked like a bank vault.

"We are here you '_highness_'"

"Wow... you and sarcasm... anyway how do we get in?"

Michael shot her a look that said _'shut up and watch'_

He stuck his hand out onto a strange coloured panel.

**'Access granted'**

"Well done genius, now look out for anyone... I'll be 5 minutes max!"

"Fine... Just don't get hurt! You better tell me what you're doing when you're done!"

"Yes yes but right now we can't waste time the sooner we are out the better!"

"Go" he gave her a slight shove into the room before shutting the door.

After 7 minutes he started to panic

_'Didn't she say 5 minutes... Oh no I forgot Chris's secretary! She reads in here!'_

"Shit!"

Right as he went to turn around the 'click' of the door opening his stomach dropped thinking of the worst.

"Wow you look like a cat who's about to have a bath..." The comment reminded her of Kyo which was one of the reasons she wanted to get out.

"Tohru..."

Tohru stood there proudly like she just won the Olympic gold for mystery...

_'Wait what the hell?!'_ And for some reason she held a pair of white stilettos.

"Where did you get the shoes?" He asked curiously.

"Well I think they are really cute... And I just happened to run into Chris's whore soooo... I decided to go shopping... In terms of I knocked her out and decided to keep them my self... I mean come on! _They_ are _PRADA_ ... They are way outta my budget..."

_'... You're joking...'_

"Okay... Whatever..." He wiped off the crazy shoe stunt for her sake.

"Wait! Time?!"

"Geeezzzz calm down woman... It's..." He glanced at his watch once again "5:25"

"Good!"

Tohru crawled back to the shielding of the cloth cave.

"Michael?"

Michael stiffened at the voice; he slowly turned around to see 2 black eyes boring holes into his

Creamy pale flesh.

"Good evening boss."

"What you doing here Michael? And with that?" He pointed to the table and empty plate.

"Oh I was urmmm just taking dinner from the girl you have locked up."

"Oh my darling Tohru."

Michael swore he heard a growl from behind him, he didn't need to look back to know it was Tohru.

"How is she?" Chris inquired

"Asleep sir, she had a long journey."

"Yes she did... Well I'm off now please pick up my plates they are in front office I will be back in 10 need to grab my lighter from down stairs and want to stretch my legs, are joining us for a smoke?"

"No sir." Michael replied like a robot

"Okay then oh and if the plates are not gone... You will be punished." Michael gulped his Adams apple bobbing, as Chris fixed his tie and walked past.

"Carry on."

"Yes- sir-" the blonde stuttered.

After about 3 minutes he reached the front office. He looked around for any guards but luckily saw none.

"Time?"

"5:37"

"Okay grab the plates... This might turn out better than I had hoped... Back in 2..."

Tohru ran off into Chris's office.

"Shit shit shit no no no no no... Tohru get back here now!" Michael hissed.

_'If we get caught... No fuck I don't wanna think about it...'_

"Almost done..."

There was a quick clink of metal.

"Done!"

"Michael I hope the plates are gone..." A voice echoed down the halls till it reached the ears of Tohru

and Michael.

One pair of eyes widened... The other pair you couldn't tell due to dark shades of sunglasses but you knew he was panicking.

Tohru dove under the table. Michael marched double time out the doors to the front doors with the table on wheels in tow.

He walked past Chris who gave him a nod.

Once it was clear he whispered "don't ever do that again."

"Sorry..."

They walked and were now in the main lobby, white and black marbled floors gleamed and gold crystal chandeliers shone and red walls reflected the light.

"Time?"

"5:55."

"Crap."

Tohru leaped out from under the table and grabbed Michaels wrist and dragged him as hard as she could out the door.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Tohru what the hell?"

"Be quite for a second please! Just run!"

Tohru stopped for a second and turned around, Michael followed suite, he followed her line of vision to come eye to eye with Chris.

She gave a salute and his eyes seemed to widen in realization for some reason.

"Get down now!" Tohru tackled. Michael down to the ground shielding him with her body.

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

* * *

**Kyo and Yuki.**

Kyo and Yuki lay slouched out on the floor as if starved animals dying from hunger.

"Where is she... And where's that perverted dog without food..."

"I don't know but I'm going to kill him..."

Suddenly the cat felt something.

"Hey rat you feel that shake?"

"Must be your imagination stupid cat."

"I swear it felt like something just blew up."

"Whatever cat"


	17. NEWS- not a chapter, about another story

**This is a quick update saying that my new soul eater story is posted i left the prologue short so you guys could follow and stuff but it's out but wont be updated until this one is done... which might be by new years :D hopefully in the holidays there will be a chapter every 3 days or so :P **

**Link to new story:**

** s/8775615/1/Shadows-in-the-Dark-and-a-Scythe-Within**

**ENJOY!**

**cya soon ;)**

**J****_AE x_**

**P.S any questions PM me! don't be shy... I like talking to people :P i had a whole 3 hour convo with someone on it yesterday ... hilarious xD **


	18. Chapter 17:Beep Beep suckers

**Heya guys I'm sorry it's been a while been a bit busy with school and stuff, but I'm going to start writing again! but it might take time for me to get back into the frame of mind with the vocab and story, so this chapter is slightly short :P they will get longer don't worry, thank you all for supporting me! **

**JAE x**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Beep Beep Suckers**

**Normal pov**

Michael groaned, his back ached, a weight pressed down on his chest making it hard to breath. The smell of smoke filled his nose making his eyes water as it burnt away at the nerves. His ears rung and his vision was double. He stayed in the uncomfortable position for a while until he regained only a handful of his senses. Lifting his head just enough to see a swarm of messy brown hair. Not remembering what happened for a moment, his mind still groggy, it finally came to him, and boy did it feel like a slap.

"TOHRU?"

When no reply came from the brunette he panicked. His arms wrapped around her waist bringing her up to his chest, cradling her in the most comforting way he could for the moment, so he was able to see if there was any damage. Inspecting her as close as he could, squinting to try to see closely with his fuzzy eyes, he made out a large piece of debery lodged in her upper shoulder, the cloth that was on her back burnt to a crisp when it had guarded her delicate skin from the licking flames.

"Oh god Tohru... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!"

Latching on to the piece of shrapnel, he wrenched it out with one pull, Tohrus eyes flashed open, chest heaving , an agonising scream slipped from her lips, her arms and legs flailing, before going limp back into Michaels arms.

_'Shit! No!'_

Throwing the metal away behind him not caring here it landed, he gripped her shoulders and quickly as he could and placed his ear above her heart.

"Thank goodness... you're alive..."

Staring at her face as the fire illuminated all the contours and made it even more beautiful to him than it was before, even if it was covered in ash and small grazes, he didn't care. His hand reached out and brushed a piece of hair out of her closed eyes, then rested gently on her cheek.

"You really are amazing my angel"

Slowly leaning down he placed a tender kiss on Tohru's forehead.

"FIND THEM!"

Michaels head shot up, the angry voice of his old boss bouncing off the ruins, along with the voices around 10 men.

_'He... survived?!'_

Taking Tohru up in his arms, he staggered away towards the main gate.

After nearly tripping a few times and dropping Tohru the other 6 or so, he had finally made it to the section where the cars were kept.

Gently laying Tohru down on the nicest looking piece of ground he could, the walking up to a big 4x4 Jeep. Checking to see whether if it was open, luckily it was because the next thing he heard sent chills down his spine.

"THEIR HERE! THEY'RE GOING FOR THE CARS!"

Swinging the passenger door open as quick as he could, he ran and lifted Tohru as fast, and as gently as he could, making her grunt.

Seating her in the passenger seat and slamming the door all in within 3 seconds, he leaped over the car bonnet and into the driver's seat. However...

"Where the bloody hell are the keys?!"

Looking up he saw 4 men running towards them, pistols in their hand pointed straight at them.

"SHIT!"

Grabbing Tohru's head he shoved her into the brace position with him just as the bullets came through the windshield.

***BANG/SMASH* *BANG/SMASH***

"I DONT HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THIS!" Michael bellowed as he sat up and kicked the bottom panel under the steering wheel with all his strength managing to break it off.

Using it to smash the holey windshield so he could see their pursuers. They weren't far now, and they were reloading. He didn't have time to waste.

Ducking down to the broken panel he ripped out two wires. Using his pocket knife, cutting the wires before touching them back together.

Sparks flew before the engine came roaring to life.

"It's Alive!"

***BANG* *BANG* **

"Here we go!"

Shoving the car into gear he slammed down on the accelerator and out of the direction of the bullets and towards the gates.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" one of the guards that we shooting at them yelled towards another group of 3 not far in front.

Quickly shifting the car into 5th gear the blonde used his spare hand to get the seat belt around Tohru without taking his eyes off the gate, which was slowly closing.

"This might hurt," he whispers towards his unconscious angel.

10 meters, bullets flying.

5 meters, people screaming.

1 meter, acceleration to the max.

*CRASHHH/CLANGGG*

Unable to handle the newly acquired momentum from the jeep, the gates flew off their hinges, scraping along the tarmac in opposite directions, screeching as they went.

The shouts and yells of guards slowly quietened as Michael drive furth0er off towards the2 motor way.

After about 30 minutes of extreme driving in all directions to try to get pursuers off their trail, they were finally free cruising down a country road towards the nearest train station.

Checking over his shoulder Michael watched Tohru sleep gently, he had bandaged her mid section and up around her shoulder, during a stop while the enemy passed, to stop the bleeding. It seemed to work since her face did not display any discomfort or pain.

Slowly his free hand reached over and tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear, and left it there lingering appreciating her soft pale skin.

Tohru groaned slightly nudging his hand gently, making a small smile appear at the sheer cuteness.

Before going back to concentrating on the road ahead.

Until Tohru began to awaken, and one word slipped her off her tongue, causing his heart to stop for a mere second and his mind dissert all hope, he couldn't suppress the frown the name brought along.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered her eyes flickering.

However the next 3 words stopped not only him but time itself.

"Who are you?"


End file.
